Carlisle's Gift
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Charlie Swan made a deal with the devil. Owing a debt he couldn't repay, he took the cowardly way out and offered his daughter's services to pay off his tab. The rich and powerful Carlisle Cullen greedily accepts, and Bella finds herself at the mercy of a dark and violent man. Will she survive? Or will he beat the life out of her? Dark themes. NC-17 for violence and language. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, Charlie Swan is here to see you."

The nagging voice of his secretary resonated through the intercom, which sat on the left corner of his desk. Carlisle sighed as he reached over and pressed the flashing red button. "Send him in, and reschedule my next appointment."

"Yes, sir," his receptionist replied.

A moment later the door to his office opened, and Carlisle watched as Charlie Swan stumbled inside. The man was pathetic, a true weakling. Shabbily dressed in a pair of worn blue jeans and a wrinkled T-shirt, the tall, dark haired man was the type who couldn't keep himself together, who needed someone to take care of him, and lately, that person had been Carlisle. At least, financially. Carlisle had been paying off the man's debts, but the time for repayment had come, and based on the defeated expression on his face, Charlie Swan didn't have his money.

"Mr. Cullen, sir," Charlie mumbled.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie," Carlisle sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Where's my money?"

"I . . . I don't have it yet, sir, but I . . ." Charlie stopped speaking as Carlisle stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, stopping so that he was standing in front of Charlie. Carlisle could feel him trembling as he reached over and placed his hand on his shoulder. The man whimpered and said, "Sir, I can get it. I promise."

"That's what you said last week," Carlisle stated, forcing the man onto his knees before grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. "I've been more than generous, Charlie. I've paid your debts, kept that little girl of yours from living on the streets, but do you repay me? Nope. You come into my office without my money. Now, how do you suggest that we work out our little problem?"

"I just need more time," he blabbered, his dark eyes filling with tears, and Carlisle almost felt sorry for him. Almost because at forty-two years old, the man should be able to take care of his kid without needing to borrow money from the likes of Carlisle Cullen. But, the facts were clear: Charlie had borrowed money that he now couldn't pay back.

"I've given you more than enough time, but you still don't have my money. Now, I'm thinking it's time you work off your debt," Carlisle said.

Charlie's eyes flew open. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean."

As Carlisle reached for his belt buckle, Charlie's eyes widened even more, and he tried to free himself of Carlisle's hold. "You can . . . you can have my daughter," he blurted out.

Carlisle paused. "Excuse me?"

"My daughter," Charlie repeated. "Bella. You can have her. She'll do whatever you want."

"You'd give me your daughter to pay off your debt?"

Charlie nodded. "She's good girl. She'll listen and work hard to pay off what I owe. I promise."

"A good girl, huh?" Carlisle asked, releasing Charlie and folding his arms in front of his chest. Charlie nodded. "I'll fuck her. Turn her into my whore. She can work off your debt on her knees, or on the flat of her back. I'll let other people fuck her, use her for their pleasure, as well. Still willing to give her to me?"

Charlie flinched, but once again, nodded.

"You're a sick son of a bitch, Charlie Swan," Carlisle snickered with a shake of his head. "Fine. Have her at my house by ten tonight. Don't bother with her clothes. She won't be needing much."

"Yes, sir," Charlie mumbled, and attempted to stand up, but Carlisle reached out and grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him back down onto his knees. "What are you doing?"

"Let's call this my little insurance policy." And once again moving his free hand to his belt, Carlisle undid it before pulling at the button on his dress pants. "I don't trust you, Charlie. You're a liar. I need to make sure that you're going to keep your end of the bargain, so don't fight me. Understood?"

"But . . ." Charlie gulped as Carlisle yanked his zipper open and fished out his cock out of his underwear. Carlisle wasn't a small man, something he took great pride in. "My daughter — she'll take care of you."

"I'm sure she will, but you owe me a great deal of money, Charlie, and I'm not going to let you leave here without a bit of incentive that you'll have your little whore on my doorstep tonight at ten o'clock," he said, wrapping his hand around himself and pressing the tip of his cock against Charlie's mouth. "Now, stop being a little bitch and suck my cock." The pitiful man groaned, but his lips parted and he allowed Carlisle to penetrate his mouth. As Carlisle started rocking his hips back and forth, Charlie brought his hands up and placed them on his thighs. "Hands behind your back, you fucking sick bastard. You'll take it without fighting me."

Charlie whined, but did as he was told. Carlisle's hand tightened in his hair, almost to the point of being painful, not that Carlisle cared. Charlie would learn that he wasn't a man who played games; he was a man who got what he wanted — one way or another, and right now, he would take his frustration out on Charlie's mouth.

"Oh, yeah, that's it," he groaned, pushing himself deeper and further into Charlie's mouth and throat. "You like sucking cock, don't you?"

Charlie tried to shake his head, but Carlisle held him tight, refusing to allow him to move. This was about his pleasure, about making sure Charlie never thought about crossing him.

"Yeah, you do. You're regular old, cocksucker. Probably suck cock all day if you could." Carlisle laughed as Charlie once again tried to rebut his claim. "I wonder if your little Bella sucks cock like you. Hmm?"

Charlie tensed as his eyes shifted up to Carlisle, pleading with him to stop or keep going. Carlisle wasn't sure which he wanted more, and that alone made him smirk. "You've got a good mouth, Charlie. Maybe you should come work for me. Be one of my whores. I'm sure there are a lot of men in Forks who'd love a chance to fuck your mouth, maybe even your ass."

Charlie gagged as Carlisle pushed his cock further down his throat. Carlisle feel his balls tightening, the need to release his load in Charlie's mouth was strong. He placed both hands on the back of Charlie's hand, slamming his hips against the front of the man's face. He didn't care if he was being too rough, too brutal in his throat fucking. Charlie's throat was squeezing his cock, milking him like a virgin pussy or a tight ass always did.

"Swallow every fucking drop," Carlisle threatened as he filled Charlie's mouth with his spunk.

Charlie choked, but he managed to swallow all of it. Carlisle released his hold on him, and laughed when he scrambled away from him. "Relax. It won't kill you," he told him as he slipped his dick back into his pants and zipped them up. He walked around his desk, grabbed a flash drive from the top drawer, and plugged it into his computer, downloading a file onto it. "As long as your daughter does as she's told, you won't be seeing me again. At least, not until I'm done taking what you owe me out on her."

Carlisle removed the flash drive from the computer and walked over to Charlie, holding it out to him.

"What's that?" he grumbled, shrinking away from him.

"Just a little something to remind you that I own you and your bitch daughter until I decide that your debt has been paid," he explained. "I'm sure you'll get a lot of enjoyment from it." Carlisle turned and walked back around his desk and sat down. "Ten o'clock, Charlie. Do not be late, or your mouth won't be the only hole I fuck."

Charlie scrambled to his feet as he nodded. Rushing over to the door, he threw it open and ran out of the office. Carlisle laughed and turned his attention back to his computer, opening the file he'd downloaded for Charlie. The man on his knees with a cock in his mouth was quite the site. Closing the file, Carlisle saved it onto a new flash drive and stood up. Walking to the far side of his office, he pulled a picture off the wall uncovering a wall safe. He unlocked it and placed the flash drive inside, letting his fingers graze the dozen other drives that he had stored inside. Tonight would be the start of a whole new adventure.

**Yes, yes, a new story. Carlisle's a bastard, isn't he? The bunny bit me hard with this one. It's going to a raw one. Pretty dark, too, if the story goes in the direction that I'm seeing inside my head. So, if you can't hang with a bastard Carlisle, then leave now. You've been warned.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Charlie got back to his house, he bolted from the car and rushed inside, slamming the door behind him. Bella was still at school, thank God. The last thing he needed right then was to have to explain to her why he was such a mess. He'd have plenty to explain to her when she got home, when he had to tell her that he'd given her to a complete stranger to be used as a whore. How could he have given his only child away so carelessly?

Charlie walked upstairs and into his bedroom and sat in front of his computer. His fingers shook as he took the flash drive out of his pocket and plugged it into the ancient device. The hard drive whined as it loaded the files on the computer. When the prompt came up for him to open the file, he gripped his mouse and clicked on the link.

Bile rose in his throat, mixed with the semen he'd been forced to swallow, as he watched himself on his knees sucking the dick of the man who'd ruined his life. No, that wasn't fair. Charlie had ruined his own life by going to a man like Carlisle for help in the first place. Pulling open the bottom draw of his desk and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that he kept hidden. He tore off the lid and chugged as much as he could. The liquid burned his throat, but he didn't care. He needed to get the taste out of his mouth, but the video playing in front of him wasn't helping. Charlie closed the file and ripped the flash drive from the device and dropped it into the drawer.

His attention was drawn outside when he heard the sound of Bella's truck grinding to a stop outside. Placing the whiskey back in his desk, he stood up and walked over to the window. He watched as she climbed out of the beat-up Chevy truck she'd bought herself a year ago from one of the kids down on the reservation. She'd worked two jobs to make enough to buy it, even giving money to Charlie so they would have food. All because Charlie was a pathetic piece of shit who couldn't get his ass in gear. And now? Now, he'd given his daughter to a madman.

But he hadn't had a choice, had he? Carlisle would have made him do more than just suck his cock. Charlie was an old man. Bella-she was young and string. She'd be able to survive the time she spent locked up inside that house, wouldn't she?

Charlie pushed away from the window as Bella walked toward the front door. He stepped off the bottom stair just as she opened the front door.

She looked up at him, giving him a soft smile. "Hey. I thought you were working today?"

Charlie frowned. He was supposed to start a new job today, but the foreman down at the construction site fired him when he smelt the liquor on his breath a lunch. "I got off early."

"Oh," she said, and he knew she didn't believe him.

Bella walked past him and into the kitchen. Charlie followed, leaning against the doorjamb and watching as she poured herself a glass of milk and grabbing two cookies from the cookie jar. She'd made them over the weekend, not that he'd noticed. He'd spent the weekend drunk because there was no way he was going to be able to pay Carlisle Cullen back the money he owed.

"Do you want one?" Bella asked, holding one of the cookies out to him.

Charlie shook his head. "No, thanks."

Bella nodded and sat down at the table, pulling her books from her backpack. Pausing, she looked up at him. "Why are you standing there?"

"No reason," he said. "Have a lot of homework?"

"Not really," she replied. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yes," he lied.

She nodded, and once again, he knew she didn't believe him. Why would she when he'd done nothing but ruin her life. Bella opened one of her books, but then looked up at him. "Seriously, why are you just standing there watching me? It's creepy."

Charlie cleared his throat as he walked over to the table and sat across from her. "I, um, I need to talk to you."

Bella sighed and leaned back in her chair. "How much money do you need?"

Charlie grimaced at the fact that she automatically knew he needed money. "More than you've got."

"How much?" she asked, again.

"Two-hundred and fifty thousand," he muttered, wincing when her eyes flew open. "Plus interest."

"Oh, my God, Charlie! What the fuck do you need that kind of money for?"

Charlie leaned forward and placed his hand on the table. He hated that she didn't call him dad, but he couldn't blame her. He'd failed to be a good father. "I borrowed some money from someone that I shouldn't have. I . . . I thought I could pay it back, but . . . Time's up, and he's demanding payment."

"And you don't have it," she finished.

Charlie shook his head.

"How much do you have?" she asked.

"Ten grand," he muttered. "But it's tied up at the bank, and I can't get it out without a huge penalty."

Bella inhaled a sharp breath. "Have you talked to him? Asked him for more time?"

Charlie nodded and looked up at her. "He refused."

"So what happens now?"

Charlie pressed his lips together.

"Charlie, what happens now?" Bella pressed, her tone urgent.

"I had to give him something," he mumbled, shifting his eyes from hers. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

Charlie swallowed against the lump in his throat, grimacing at the taste of semen that was still present on his tongue as he looked back at Bella. "Because I gave him you."

Bella's eyes widened as she fell back in her chair again. "Oh."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't intend for it to work out like this, but . . ."

"Who?" she asked, her voice eerily calm. "Who did you give me to?"

"Carlisle Cullen," he muttered. "He, um, he's a . . ."

"I know who he is," she said, causing him to look over at him. "Everyone in Forks knows who Carlisle Cullen is, and knows not to ask him for anything unless you're prepared to pay a hefty price for it." Bella pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. Gathering her books, she added, "Well, almost everyone."

"Bella —"

"Save it, Charlie," she groused. "What time do I have to be there?"

He frowned. "I have to drop you off at ten."

Bella nodded and looked away. "I'll be ready by nine-thirty."

"I'm sorry," he said, reaching for her, but Bella moved away from him.

"Yeah, I know," she said, and without another word, Bella walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. A moment later, he heard her bedroom door close. Burying his face in his hands, he wondered what he'd gotten his daughter into.

—CG—

At nine-thirty on the dot, Bella opened the door to her bedroom and carried her suitcase downstairs. She hadn't packed much, knowing that a man like Carlisle Cullen wasn't taking her in for anything but sex. She wasn't naïve, she wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what would be expected of her when she stepped foot inside that house. Charlie was sitting on the couch, his elbows braced on his knees, and his face buried in his hands.

Clearing her throat, she drew his attention to her. "I'm ready," she said, doing her best to keep her voice calm and even. Charlie nodded as he stood up and walked over to her. He reached for her suitcase, but she pulled it back. "I don't need anything from you."

"Can't say I blame you," he muttered. "I'll never forgive myself for this, Bella. Never."

"That makes two of us who won't forgive you," she replied. "Let's just go."

Charlie didn't offer anything else as he opened the door and led her to his car. She wanted to drive herself, but she also knew Charlie would never allow that. What if she ran? What if she dared to leave him there to take care of his own problems? She should, of course. She should have ran away, started her life over somewhere fresh and new, but she couldn't abandon Charlie. Her father needed her to do this for him, and though she hated him, she also loved him.

The drive to Carlisle Cullen's house was made in silence. There was so much she wanted to say to her father, but she didn't. Bella wasn't stupid; she knew she wouldn't see him for a very long time, and a part of her wondered if she ever wanted to. He'd never been a good father, never put her needs first. He was a drunk and lazy, and . . . The list could go on and on, but the fact was Bella was tired of always cleaning up her father's messes.

Two minutes before ten, Charlie parked in front Carlisle Cullen's house, cutting the engine. But when he reached for the door handle, she said, "Don't."

"I'm taking you inside," he said.

Bella shook her head as she climbed out of the car and grabbed her suitcase from the backseat. "I don't want you to. You've done enough to me today."

Charlie clamped his jaw together. "I'm sorry."

"You always are." Bella shut the door and turned her attention to the house. It wasn't a secret that Carlisle Cullen lived in the biggest house in Forks. He had money and power, and used it to get what he wanted, and at the moment, he wanted her. Taking a deep breath, she walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. Less than ten seconds later, the door opened and she found herself face to face with the devil himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle couldn't deny the anticipation he felt as he waited for Charlie Swan to bring his daughter to his house. He knew all about Isabella Swan, the girl who left grown men slobbering in her wake. Carlisle considered himself an observer of human kind, and more than once, he'd seen grown men palming their erections when the beautiful girl walked by. She, of course, was oblivious of the effect she had on them, the way they stared at her with lustful eyes and bated breathes. Or the way, he imagined, that they went home and masturbated to the image of her inside their heads. Perhaps, they'd even fucked their wives or girlfriends while pretending that it was Isabella under them, and now, he would have her for himself.

Just before ten, the doorbell rang and Carlisle strolled across the living room and opened the door. Isabella shifted her eyes up to his, and for a moment, he found himself lost in the innocence that filled her deep, chocolate brown eyes. An innocence he couldn't wait to beat out of her.

"You must be Isabella," he said, smiling at her.

"It's Bella, Mr. Cullen," she replied, her tone short and harsh.

Carlisle looked over her shoulder at Charlie, who was sitting behind the wheel of a beat up Toyota Camry, watching him interact with his daughter. Smirking, Carlisle held the door open and waved Bella inside. "Call me Carlisle. Please, come in."

Bella didn't look back at her father as she carried her suitcase inside and placed it next to the door. Carlisle tilted his head toward Charlie before he slammed the door closed, causing Bella to look over at him. She was even more beautiful up close than she had been at a distance. Her skin was smooth and soft, and he felt the urge to strike her, to see the red mark from his handprint across her tender flesh. However, he didn't follow through with that urge. They had business to discuss before he would have his fun.

"You can leave your bag there," he said, placing his hand on her back. "I've got dinner in the oven."

"Kind of late for dinner, don't you think?" she asked, brushing his hand off of her.

He smiled. "No."

Wrapping his hand around her arm, he pulled her toward the kitchen, making it clear she had no choice but to follow him. He gestured for her to take a seat at the table, which he'd already set for dinner, before walking to the oven, pulling it open, and removing the chicken enchiladas. He placed it on top of the stove and then picked up the bottle of wine he'd set out.

"Do you drink?" he asked, pouring himself a glass.

"No," she said. "My father drinks enough for both of us."

He nodded before walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a can of Coke. "This okay?"

"I guess."

Carlisle placed his wine and her soda on the table before walking back over to the stove and picking up the dish of enchiladas and took it to the table. Once he had the salad and basket of bread on the table, he slid two enchiladas onto her plate and then followed with two more on his.

Adding some salad and a slice of bread, Carlisle took his seat across from her and gestured to her plate. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry. I said to eat," he told her. "And I don't like having to tell you twice."

Bella pressed her lips together and picked up her fork. She cut off a small piece and placed it in her mouth, making a point of chewing it thoroughly before swallowing. She then set her fork on the table. "Happy now?"

"No," he replied, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Did you father tell you why you're here?"

Bella nodded.

"And you still came?" he asked.

Once more, she nodded.

"Why?"

Turning her eyes from his, she shrugged her shoulders.

Carlisle stood up and reached across the table, grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him. "Tell me why you're here."

"What choice did I have?" she snarled, tearing her face from his grip. "If I didn't, you would hurt him, right?"

"Yes," he admitted. "But I'm going to hurt you, too. You know that, don't you?"

Bella nodded.

"Yet, you're here. To take his punishment," he mused before taking a bite of his food. For several minutes they sat in peaceful quiet, both of them staring the other down. Carlisle finished his plate while Bella simply sat there. Pushing his plate away, he took a drink of his wine. "Are you a virgin?" he asked.

Bella's eyes widen a smidge as she said, "Technically."

"Explain."

She shifted in her seat. "I've never had sex with anyone, but I don't have a hymen anymore."

"Why not?"

Bella's cheeks turned a delicious shade of pink. "I have a vibrator."

"Ah," he said, nodding. "Do you use it a lot?"

"Not really," she murmured.

"Why haven't you had sex? You're what? Seventeen?" he asked.

"Eighteen," she replied. "And I've never had a boyfriend."

"Never?" he pressed.

She shook her head.

"Why not? You're a beautiful girl. I'm sure there are plenty of boys that would love to have you on their arms."

"I had better things to do than get tied down by some horny boy, who only wanted me for my pussy," she explained.

"That's all I want you for," he said. "And your ass and mouth, too, of course."

"I know."

Carlisle leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. Inhaling through his nose, he exhaled through his mouth. "You can leave."

"I can?" she asked.

He nodded. "You can. But I will go after your father, and I will take what he owes me out on him. This is his debt to settle, not yours."

"So if I leave, he becomes your bitch?" Bella asked.

Carlisle smiled. "Yes."

Sighing, Bella leaned forward and placed her elbow on the table. "You're not exactly giving me much of a choice, are you? If I stay, you'll use and abuse me, but if I go, then my father takes my place. I can't do that to him."

"Why not? He's doing that to you, isn't he?"

"He's not strong enough to go through this," she said. "You'll kill him. Maybe not literally, but you'll kill his soul, and he doesn't have much of one left."

"And I won't kill yours?" he asked.

"You will," she replied, unable to keep the tear that traveled down her face from falling. She quickly wiped it away. "But even though I hate him, hate that's he's put me here because he's lazy and weak, I love him too much to leave him to suffer your abuse, Mr. Cullen."

"I told you to call me Carlisle," he tittered. "You understand what I'm going to do to you, don't you? I'm going to fuck you tonight. I'm going to hurt you because your pain brings me pleasure. And tomorrow, I'm going to fuck your ass while you scream for me to stop, and you will scream, you will beg for me to stop. And the next day, I'll fuck you again, and again. Every day, I will take you in whatever way I want. One day, I'll bring my friends here, and I'll let them fuck your pussy and your ass and mouth. You'll be my whore. My bitch; mine to use as I want. You'll suck cock, eat pussy, and have your stomach filled with more cum that you've ever dreamed of swallowing. So, again, I'm asking you if you're sure you want to stay, because if you don't get up from my table and walk out of my house right this minute, you won't get another chance, not for a very, very long time."

"I'm staying," she whimpered.

Pressing his lips together, Carlisle stood up and walked around the table to where she sat. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back. She grimaced, but otherwise didn't make a sound. Placing his other hand around her throat, he forced her to look at him, searching for any sign that she was bullshitting him, that she was lying. He found nothing but truth and fear in her eyes, which was good for her because he hated bitches who lied to him, but he also knew she'd regret her decision to stay.

Releasing his hand from around her throat, he pulled on her hair and dragged her to the floor. She cried out, but Carlisle paid little attention to her as he lugged her through the kitchen and to the stairs. She whimpered and cried as she was forced to crawl upstairs, but he didn't care. He'd given her a chance to leave, a chance to let her father take care of his own debts, yet she stayed.

Carlisle threw open the door to the guest room and tossed her into the room, following her in and shutting the door.

"This is your room. You will not change anything about this room. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Good." He folded his arms in front of him. "Stand up."

Blowing out a deep breath, Bella scrambled to her feet.

"Take your clothes off," he said. "I want to see my property."

Slowly, Bella brought her hands up and began to unbutton her shirt. Once she had them all undone, she slid the garment down her arms, laying it on the bed with care. Next, she peeled her jeans off, placing them on the bed, as well. Her arms dropped to her side.

"I said remove your clothes," he snarled, causing her to look up at him. "I want to see your tits and pussy."

Bella sighed once again as she reached behind her and unclasp her bra, letting it fall down her arms. Her breasts were perky, and Carlisle couldn't wait to play with them. As she hooked her thumbs into the side of her panties, he heard her sniffle.

"Are you crying?" he asked. Though she shook her head, he could hear her sniffling again. "Look at me."

Bella tilted her head back and he saw the tears on her cheeks, not that it affected him. It wasn't the first time he'd made a whore cry, and he doubted that it would be the last. Taking two steps toward her, he brought his hand up and slapped her, sending her flying to the ground with a thud. Her check was red and angry as she looked up at him, her lips quivered, and he resisted the urge to straddle her and force his cock into her pouty mouth.

"Don't ever lie to me, whore," he snarled. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Yes, what?" he growled.

"Yes, sir," she blurted out.

"Good, little whore. Now, get up and take your panties off," he ordered.

Bella once again stood up and slid her panties down her legs, placing them on the bed with the rest of her clothes. Carlisle looked down her body, pleased with what he saw. She had a firm, tight body. Her pussy was smooth and he could imagine how tight she'd feel around his cock. Clearing his throat, he brought his hand up in front of him and motioned for her to turn around, which she did. Her ass was firm. With her back facing him, he stepped up and placed his hands on her hips, feeling her tense against him.

"You should have left when I gave you the chance," he murmured, sliding his hands up to her breasts and grabbing her nipples between his fingers and twisting them hard.

Bella screamed and writhed against him, but he held her firmly against him. Leaving one hand on her nipple, he brought his other hand up around her throat. He forced her head to the side and lowered his lips against the curve of her neck, sinking his teeth into her flesh, causing her to cry out once again.

Carlisle pushed Bella onto the bed, twisting her body so that she was laid out in front of him. He lifted his eyes to hers as he began to remove his clothes. His cock was hard, and all he wanted was to be buried inside her, to feel her virgin pussy hugging him. Letting his clothes fall to the floor first, he grabbed her legs and pulled toward him. She was shaking as he reached up and pressed his fingers against her pussy. She wasn't ready for him; her pussy was dry, which made it that much better for him. He didn't want her to enjoy this, to enjoy feeling him inside of her. She was his whore, his pain-slut, and all he wanted to do was hurt her, to make it clear that he owned her.

"Are you on the pill?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good." And without giving her a chance to say anything else, he thrust himself into her, filling her completely.

"AHHH!" she screamed, twisting her body and trying to get away from him, but Carlisle reached up and backhanded her causing her head to lob to the side.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him as he pulled out of her only to thrust back in. Her face contorted in pain. "Hurts, doesn't it? Being fucked like a cheap slut."

Though she was sobbing, she managed to nod. Carlisle released her face and placed his hands on her thighs, pressing her legs further apart. He set a fast and furious pace, taking her body for himself. She cried, and screamed as he fucked her. Pulling out of her, he grabbed her hips and flipped her so that she was on her stomach. She tried to crawl away from him, but he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her back toward him.

"Stay fucking still," he roared, slamming her face in the mattress as he dug his nails into her side, feeling her skin tear.

"Stop!" she cried. "Please, stop!"

Carlisle laughed as he thrust his cock back into her pussy. "Poor little whore," he taunted. "I gave you a chance to leave."

He began to spank her ass, alternating from one cheek to the other as he fucked her. Just as he was about to come, he pulled out of her and threw her on the floor. Bella attempted to curl herself in a ball, but he grabbed her by the hair again and forced her on her knees. Keeping a tight hold on her, he slapped the right side of her face, followed by the left side. Then, wrapping his hand around his cock, he stroked himself until he came on her face and hair.

"Oh, yeah," he groaned. "My little cum-slut."

Carlisle threw her onto the floor before he reached over and picked up his discarded clothes. "Clean yourself up, you dirty little slut." As he reached for the door, he paused and looked back at her. "I was gentle with you tonight. Tomorrow, I won't be so nice."

Leaving Bella laying in the middle of the floor, he walked out of the room and locked the door behind her. Tonight was just the beginning of what he had planned for her.

**I told you he was a bastard. And this was him taking it easy on her. What I have planned for her will be much, much worse. So…. Still here?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A couple quick notes: I cannot stress enough how much this story is not going to be pleasant. Carlisle is a bastard, and he will stay that way; also I'm still deciding on who all will be in this story, such as Edward, Alice, Jasper, etc. I'm about 70% sure that Edward will not be in this one, but there will most likely have a sequel with him in it, if I end it the way I am planning. So, there will be a lot of dark, graphic angst, a lot of cruelty, and I'm not going to apologize for that. If you don't like it, take it off your alerts. There will be no hard feelings.**

—**CG—**

The next morning, the door to Bella's room opened and Carlisle stepped inside. He was wearing a dark suit, one that probably cost him thousands of dollars. He looked from the bed to the corner where Bella was wrapped in a sheet, and his lips curving upward. She hadn't been able to sleep. She felt humiliated and used. Carlisle hadn't been lying when he said he was going to hurt her, when he said he was going to fuck her. He had done so much more than just fucked her, though. He'd raped her, taken her with reckless abandonment, and Bella knew he wasn't done with her. Her father owed too much money for him to just fuck her once. No, he'd just started making her life a living Hell.

She'd spent an hour in the shower the night before trying to get the feel of his hands beating her off of her skin. It hadn't taken long of the bruises to show. She'd always bruised easily, and his purple and blue handprints were visible on her hips, thighs, and side. When she walked out of the bathroom, she wasn't surprised when her clothes were missing. Just like an asshole to sneak in and take what was hers. So, she pulled a sheet off the bed, wrapped it around herself, and curled up in the corner.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"The bed sucks," she replied.

"Hmm, nobody's ever complained about it before," he murmured. "Stand up."

Bella did as she was told, keeping the sheet wrapped around her body. Carlisle walked over to her and brought his hand up to her cheek. She automatically flinched, something that seemed to bring him great amusement.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No," she lied. She was starving, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that little detail. She could only imagine how he'd take advantage of that bit of information.

"Well, I am, and I don't like to eat alone." Then, grabbing her arm in one hand, he ripped the sheet away from her with his other hand and tossed it onto the bed. "Do not ever hide my property from me, whore. Understood?"

"Yes," she gritted, and when he backhanded her, she fell into the wall, and added, "sir. Yes, sir."

"Good, little whore. You will learn to obey. One way, or another. Now, come on. I'd like to eat before I go to work."

"What about school?" she asked, and when he looked back at her, she said, "I have school."

"Not today."

Carlisle tightened his grip on Bella's arm, causing her to wince as he dragged her out of the room, downstairs, and back into the kitchen. Then, he slung her toward the table. She fell against it, biting her lip to keep from crying out. She moved to sit in the chair, but he placed his hand on her shoulder and forced her down to her knees.

"I don't need your pussy on my chairs, whore."

As she knelt next to one of the chairs, he poured himself a cup of coffee, buttered a slice of toast, picked up a banana, and then walked over to the table, sitting down in the chair in front of her. Bella wasn't expecting him to unzip his pants and fish his cock out. He wrapped his hand around the large shaft, sliding his fingers along the engorged flesh.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come get your breakfast," he said, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not hungry," she told him.

"And I don't care," he rebutted before reaching out and grabbing her hair. He forced her forward and pressed the tip of his cock along her closed lips. "You suck my cock, or I'll bend you over this table and shove my dick in your ass with nothing more than a bit of spit. And believe me, that will hurt."

Bella closed her eyes as her mouth opened and she took just the tip of him. Carlisle, however, wasn't going to settle for that. He tightened his grip on her hair and thrust his hips up, filling her mouth and shoving himself into her throat. Bella gagged and struggled to free herself, but he wasn't having it. He held her still, cutting off the air supply to her throat, and causing tears to flood her eyes and pour down her face. Just when she started feeling dizzy, he yanked her head back, slipping his cock from her mouth. Bella gasped for air.

"Better get used to sucking cock, whore. You're going to get plenty of it." Carlisle laughed as he grabbed her hair again and forced himself back into her mouth.

He held her head still as he fucked her mouth, shoving every inch of himself into her mouth and throat. While she sucked on him, he ate his food, moaning about what a good little 'slut' and 'whore' she was. Bella tried to keep the tears from falling, tried to keep from sobbing as her mouth was used and abused. Her jaw her, her head ached, and she felt disgusting.

"I'm gonna cum, whore," he growled, bringing his other hand up to her face and pinching her nose so that she had no choice but to try to breathe around his dick. "Swallow all of it."

Bella tried. She really tried, but as he filled her mouth with steams of his cum, she gagged and choked, causing part of it to spill from her mouth and onto his pants and the floor. Carlisle threw her off of him and looked down, shaking his head.

He swung his arm back, striking her across the face and sending her falling onto the floor. Her head hit the tile with a loud thud. "Lick it up, whore!"

Bella whimpered as she shifted her body over and began licking his cum off the floor, swallowing it with a grimace. She'd just swiped her tongue along the floor for the last time when he grabbed her hair again and forced her to crawl behind him. She expected him to take her back upstairs and lock her in her room, or rather hoped that he would. Instead, he dragged her down a long hallway to a set of wooden double doors. He looked down at her and winked before he pushed the doors open, and yanked on her hair to get her inside.

Bella bit her lip as she looked around the room, or torture chamber. Whips, crops, floggers hung on the walls, and there were shelves with dozens of vibrators and dildos. In the middle of the room was a large stone table with leather straps on each corner, and above it was a large metal hook. Bella shivered at the thought of what he was going to do to her now.

Carlisle pulled her over to the stone table and pulled her hair as he patted the top. "Up here, whore."

Bella's legs shook as she stood up and climbed onto the table. Carlisle walked over to a large wooden cabinet and grabbed a large wooden block. He placed it on the table and grabbed her hair, forcing her to bend over the block so that her hips were right against the edge. Carlisle grabbed her hands and pulled them forward, securing them to the table. Then, moving behind her, he did the same to her legs, leaving her spread open and completely vulnerable.

"You look amazing like this," he murmured, brushing his fingers across her pussy. "Still not wet for me, whore? Bet I can change that."

Carlisle walked over to the cabinet again. He stood there for a moment before he smiled and reached for something on one of the bottom shelves. When he turned back to her, she saw the small butt plug in his hands.

He walked over to her, and pressed it against her lips. "Suck."

Knowing better than to fight him, her lips parted and she sucked on it. After a couple minutes, he pulled it from her mouth and moved to the back of the table. She felt him place the device against her ass, and she screamed, "No! Please no!"

"Shut up," he roared, shoving it into her without care. Bella screamed and writhed on the table, struggling to free herself from the binds that bound her to the table. "Oh, this is too much fun," he snickered. Carlisle returned to the cabinet and picked up a red, silicon ball gag. He walked back over to her, and placed it in her mouth, wrapping the band around her head. Then, he gripped her chin and forced her head back so that she was looking directly at him. "Have a nice day, sweetheart."

Carlisle released her, and she heard him walk out of the room, close the doors behind him, leaving her tied to the table with a plug in her ass and a gag in her mouth. Bella struggled not to cry over the pain that radiated through her body, struggled not to cry over the hell she'd endure at the hands of a madman, and struggled not to cry over a father who gave her away without a thought. She hated Charlie, hated what he'd done to her, what he'd expected her to do for him. But somehow, she'd survive. She hoped, at least.

—CG—

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and stared at the monitor streaming the live footage of his new whore bound and gagged on his table. His hand automatically dropped to the bulge in his pants. She was amazing. Sassy, spunky, and he couldn't wait to beat it out of her, to break her and have her whimpering for more, begging him to keep her. They always did. They fought him in the beginning, but by the time he was done with them, they were pleading for more. Isabella Swan wouldn't be any different.

"Sir," his assistant chirped through his intercom, "Charlie Swan is here."

"Send him in," Carlisle said, and then added, "And you can join us."

"Yes, sir," she replied.

A moment later, the door to Carlisle's office opened his assistant lead a timid and nervous looking Charlie Swan inside. Like the day before, he was wearing a pair of warn blue jeans and a ratty T-shirt. And like the day before, he looked like a man who'd lost everything, which Carlisle supposed he had. Pressing his lips together, Carlisle turned his attention to his assistant.

Leah Clearwater had come to Carlisle a year ago and asked for a job. At the time, he'd been searching for a new assistant, but because of his . . . peculiar tastes . . . he had to be cautious about who he brought into his world. He was a man with a lot to lose, and enough blackmail to take down a lot of rich, successful people.

So, he'd put her through the test. One of his associates had broken into Leah's apartment and pressed a knife to her throat and raped her repeatedly for three days. Videotaping every moment of it, of course. Carlisle had expected Leah to go to the police, but she didn't. She showed up for work the following Monday like nothing had happened. For almost a month he watched her pretend that she was okay, pretend that she wasn't dying inside, but then, he brought her into his office, sat her in his chair, and played the video of her rape. She screamed and attacked him, but Carlisle used a heavy hand and taught her not to behave like an ungrateful bitch.

Carlisle gave her two choices. She could leave and never come back, but he'd send copies of the video to everyone she cared about: her mother, her father, her fiancé, everyone. Or, she could stay and be his office whore. She stayed. She fought him, but she stayed. And now, now she was his dirty office slut.

"Kneel." The words barely left Carlisle's mouth before Leah was on her knees, her hands resting on her knees, though she kept her head up so that she was looking directly at him. Carlisle turned to Charlie. "What are you doing here, Charlie?"

"I, um . . ." He shrugged his shoulders. "I came to check on my daughter."

"Your daughter," Carlisle mused, standing up and walking around to the front of his desk. Charlie took a step back, and Carlisle almost laughed. He was afraid of what he'd be forced to do. _How cute_, he thought. "You mean my whore? Is that who you're asking about?"

Charlie flinched, but nodded.

"Why don't you come check for yourself?" Carlisle suggested, and gestured to the other side of his desk. Charlie looked from him to the monitor, and with a look of horror on his face, he slowly walked around the desk.

"Oh, my God," he cried, looking over at Carlisle. "You're a monster!"

"I'm the monster?" Carlisle laughed and reached across the desk and grabbed the front of Charlie's shirt, pulling him toward him. "You gave her away to be used like a whore. I made it very clear what I would do to her, and you still brought her to me. You're the monster, Charlie. Not me."

Charlie grimaced, but didn't refute what Carlisle told him.

"Why are you really here, Charlie?" Carlisle asked, releasing him.

"I told you," he muttered. "I wanted to cheek on her."

"No, you didn't," he pressed. "You want something else. What is it?"

Charlie pressed his lips together and shifted his eyes to Leah.

Carlisle sighed and looked at his office whore. "Up."

Leah stood up.

"Bend over my desk."

Leah stepped up to the desk, placed her palms on the desktop, and bent over. Carlisle moved so that he was behind her, and shifting his eyes over to Charlie's, he slipped Leah's skirt up and over her ass.

"She's got a nice ass, doesn't she?" he asked.

Charlie mumbled. "I guess so."

"You can't see it from there, Charlie," Carlisle scoffed. "Come over here and look."

With a terrified expression on his face, Charlie walked around the desk and stood next to Carlisle.

"Nice, right?" Carlisle asked, and when Charlie nodded, he said, "Touch her."

"W . . . wh . . . what?" he stammered.

"Touch her," he repeated and grabbed his hand, pressing it against Leah's ass with force. For a moment, Charlie didn't react, but then, he started massaging Leah's skin. "Yeah, you like her ass, don't you, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded.

"Bet you'd like to fuck it, wouldn't you?" he pressed.

"Yeah," Charlie admitted.

"Bet you wish it was your little girl bent over my desk, don't you?" Carlisle hissed, grabbing the back of Charlie's neck and forcing him to his knees. He pushed his face into Leah's ass so that his nose and mouth were pressed firmly against her well-used hole. Charlie tried to push him off, but Carlisle held him there. "Isn't that why you're here, Charlie? You want me to tell you how I fucked your little girl last night? Because I did. She screamed as I plunged my cock into her dry pussy, begged me to stop, begged me to make you be my whore instead."

"Stop," Charlie cried, pushing himself away from Leah.

Carlisle threw him back onto the floor and kicked him in the side before grabbing the back of Leah's hair and dragging her to the floor, too. "Lick her ass."

"What?" Charlie cringed, trying to move away, but Carlisle put his foot in the middle of his chest and pushed him back against the floor. "Leah, get your fat ass over his mouth now."

Leah scrambled over and hiked up her skirt. She placed one knee on either side of his head and lowered her ass so that it was over his mouth. Charlie gripped her thighs and tried to move her, but Leah knew not to let him stop her from obeying Carlisle's order. Leaning against the desk, Carlisle freed his cock from his pants and began to stroke himself while he watched them. Leah was panting as she rode his face, pushing every bit of her ass into his mouth. Carlisle kicked off his shoe and moved his foot to Charlie's crotch, rubbing against the semi-hard cock pressing against the blue jeans.

"Take his dick out," Carlisle told Leah, who immediately lowered Charlie's zipper and pulled his cock out of his jeans. Charlie wasn't a small man, but he wasn't nearly as big as Carlisle. Leah leaned forward to take him in her mouth, but Carlisle brought his foot up and placed it over her mouth, pushing her up. "No, no, slut, you don't get that cock. You concentrate on his tongue in your ass."

Leah nodded and doubled her efforts with Charlie. Carlisle brought his foot back down to Charlie's cock, stroking it in time with his own. He could see Charlie tensing, struggling to control himself as his cock hardened and bubbles of pre-cum seeped from the tip. After just a couple minutes, Charlie's hips bucked against Carlisle's foot and steams of cum shot out, leaning on Lean's legs, Carlisle's foot, and Charlie's shirt.

"Move," Carlisle snarled, grabbing Leah's hair and throwing her off Charlie. The man sat up and Carlisle grabbed the back of his head, forcing his cock into his mouth as he found his own release. Just as he had done the day before, he swallowed every drop. "Oh, yeah, I knew you liked sucking cock," he groaned, riding out his orgasm.

Charlie placed his hands on Carlisle's hips and pushed him away, scooting back. "I don't like it!"

"Yeah, you do," Carlisle told him and placed his foot on Charlie's chest. "You got your spunk on my foot. I think you should clean it off."

"What? No!" He exclaimed, but when he tried to moved, Carlisle grabbed the back of his head and shoved his face down to this foot, wiping the sticky cum across his cheek.

"Lick it!" he snapped, and Carlisle watched as the man snaked his tongue out and licked the top of Carlisle's sock. Once he'd gotten as much as he could, he threw him back against the floor, slipped his cock back into his pants, and put his shoe on. "You want to be one my whores, Charlie, then just ask. Don't come in here with bullshit excuses."

Carlisle grabbed Leah's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Take him home, make him happy. I do not want to see him again here again. If I do, I will end our relationship, and end your life. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," Leah murmured, and then she walked over and grabbed Charlie's arm, helping to his feet. "Come on."

"I don't need your whore," Charlie quipped, pushing Leah away from him.

Carlisle grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "I'm being generous with you, Charlie. You miss your little girl. You don't have that hot little bitch to jerk off to right now. You probably snuck into her room and rubbed one off while watching her sleep. I get it, but while I'm fucking her ass tonight, you'll be home alone. Now, I'm offering you another taste of Leah. She's good, she'll make sure you're taken care of. Go home. Use her, abuse her, do whatever you want to her, but do not come back here again, because if you do, I won't just use your mouth, Charlie, and you will join your daughter as my fucktoy. Do we have an understanding?"

Charlie barely nodded, so Carlisle released him. He scrambled away from him, and opened his mouth to say something, but then clamped it shut. Without a word, he grabbed Leah's arm and dragged her out of the office, closing the door behind him. Carlisle moved back around and sat down behind his desk, his eyes shifting to the monitor, and that's when he decided to leave early. He had big plans for his whore.

**Thank you for all the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle had been damn right Skippy as he made his way from his office back to his house. The anticipation of what he was going to do to Bella Swan had him hard and aching, and more than once, he found himself rubbing his cock through his dress pants. In fact, when he was stopped at a red light, he unzipped his trousers and slipped his cock out, gliding his hand along his swollen flesh slowly. When he looked to his left, he saw a girl who couldn't have been much older than his whore watching him with wide eyes and her mouth open. He laughed, and considered following her to her destination and giving her a taste of what she'd seen, but in the end, he decided to save every ounce of his cum for Bella.

When he got home, he resisted the urge to go to his whore, to whip the plug from her ass and shove inside of her. He wanted her more than he'd wanted anyone else, wanted to break her, wanted to make her beg for more. So, instead, he left her to stew a little longer while he changed out of his suit and put on a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt, which of course made him think of Charlie.

A smile tugged onto the corner of his lips. That man had been too easy to read. He'd gotten a taste of cock and wanted more, and he'd be back. Once he had his fill of Leah, he'd be back on his knees in front of Carlisle, asking to suck his cock. And he might let him, but Bella would still be his to break.

Knowing that he'd be hungry after he had his fun, Carlisle put together a quick dinner, placing the casserole in the oven. If he timed everything just right, and he usually did, dinner would be ready by the time he was done with his whore. If not . . . Well, Bella would pay for that little mess.

Whistling under his breath, he strode down the hallway and opened the set of double doors. He watched as Bella tensed and attempted to look over her shoulder at him. Carlisle closed the doors behind him and walked over to her, dragging his hand up her leg, over her ass, her back, and tangled his fingers in her hair, yanking her head up so he could look her in the eyes, which were red and puffy and he knew she'd spent much of the day sobbing around the gag in her mouth.

"Did you have a good day, whore?" he asked.

Bella's response was muffled by the gag, so he reached up and removed it. She opened and closed her mouth several times, and he knew her jaw had to be swore.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No," she lied.

Carlisle smiled. "I told you never to lie to me. Now, I'll have to punish you before I fuck your ass."

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, pulling at the binds that had held her to the table all day.

"Too late." Carlisle turned and walked over to his wall of toys and pursued his choices.

He could whip her, flog her, cane her, but he wanted to make sure his punishment memorable. It would be her first, after all. Spotting the long, wooden paddle hanging on the wall, he knew immediately that it was the right choice. The bamboo smacker was light weight, but very hard. There were several holes, which would just make sure her lesson sunk in.

He turned back to Bella, finding her watching him with fear in her eyes. "You're not going to enjoy this, whore."

"I'm not enjoying any of this," she said, and he knew she was telling the truth. For now, anyway. Eventually, she'd come to love it, crave the feel of his hand hitting her, the feel of his cock buried in her throat.

Carlisle, however, chose to ignore her as he walked over to the table and placed his hand on her ass. "Leave in the plug, or take it out before I beat your ass; that is the question."

"Take it out," Bella whimpered. "Please."

"Leave it in it is!" he declared, and before she could beg him for mercy, he swung his upward and slammed the paddle against her ass.

"AAHHHHHH!" she screamed, pulling once more at her binds.

Carlisle paid her little attention, though, as he spanked her again and again and again with the wooden paddle, coloring her ass a deep purple. She'd have a nice, lovely bruise when he was done, which just heightened the sensation for him. He was so hard for her. After at least twenty strikes, Carlisle let the paddle fall from his grip as he climbed onto the table behind her. He quickly rid himself of his pants and boxers, yanked the plug out of her without care, grabbed her hips, and thrust into her.

Bella screamed again.

"That's it, whore; scream for me!" he ordered, pulling out before filling her again. He swiveled his hips, before he started thrusting, taking her hard, fast, and deep. He'd been patient all day, watching her wiggling on his table, watching her try to free herself yet failing at every turn. "Your daddy came to see me today," he told her, feeling her tense even more around him. "He was concerned about you, wanted to know if you were okay. You are okay, aren't you?"

"No," she sobbed.

Carlisle grunted as he reached up and wrapped his hand around her shoulder, thrusting into her harder and faster. The leverage gave him the ability to put more power behind his thrusts, make sure she felt every inch of his cock inside her.

"I forced him onto his knees and fucked his mouth. He's a good cocksucker, whore. Like you. Did you suck your daddy's dick? Hmm? Did he teach you to take cock like a good little whore?"

"That's disgusting," she cried. Carlisle tightened his grip on her shoulder. "You're hurting me."

"That's what I want," he snarled. "Don't you get it yet? I want you to cry, I want you to scream for me to stop. The more you beg, the more you hurt, the harder I'll fuck you, the more I want to fuck you."

"You're insane," she wept.

Carlisle pumped himself inside of her a dozen more times before he found his release, shooting his cum deep inside her ass. Pulling out of her, he watched as her hole quavered from the intrusion. He walked over to his cabinet, and pulled out another butt plug, this one much bigger than the one she'd worn all day, and placed it inside of her. Bella whimpered once again.

He moved to the front of the table, grabbed the back of her head, and placed the tip of his cock against her lips. "Clean me."

"No!" she exclaimed. "You just had that up my ass. I'm not putting my mouth around it."

Carlisle kept her hair in his hand as he slapped her, then backhanded her. She cried out once again. "Clean me."

"Please, don't make me," she sobbed.

"Fucking clean me, or I'll feed you shit every day for the next week!" he snarled. He could see the disgust on her face as she leaned forward and took him into her mouth. "Yeah, that's a good whore," he groaned, pumping his cock in and out of her mouth.

Once she'd licked every inch of him clean, he put his clothes back on, removed the binds from around her wrists, and feet, and lifted her off the table, placing her on her feet. She wince and stumbled against the stone table, and that's when he saw the cuts in her hips from the wooden blocks.

Carlisle grabbed her by the hair again and forced her back onto her knees. Then, he turned and dragged her out of the room, though the house, and into the kitchen. This time, she made no attempt to sit in a chair, wisely staying on her knees. Carlisle pulled the casserole out of the oven and placed it on top of the oven to cool for a few minutes. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Then, he walked over and offered it to her. Bella, however, turned away from it.

With a sigh, Carlisle opened the bottle, grabbed her face, and forced her to drink until water was pouring down her chin and falling onto her breasts. "I'm not going to this nice next time I offer you water and you turn me away."

Bella clenched her jaw, but didn't say anything.

Carlisle laughed. "You're a stubborn whore."

"And you're a sick, sadistic bastard," she muttered.

Carlisle turned back to her. "Yes, I am. The sooner you realize that I always get what I want, and right now, I want you to beg and cry, the better." Grabbing her hair, he lifted her off the floor. "And since I'm such a sick, sadistic bastard as you call it, it looks like I'll be eating alone tonight."

Carlisle dragged her out of the kitchen, upstairs, and opened the door to her bedroom. However, instead of the bed that had been in there that morning, now there was a dog cage, one made for large-breed dogs.

"Since you didn't like the bed, I thought I'd offer you something you're a little more suited for." Carlisle threw her into the cage and locked the door. Then, turning off the light, he left her alone.

—CG—

Charlie's heart was hammering in his chest as he drove Leah Clearwater to his house. He'd known Leah since she was a baby. Her father, before he died, had been one of Charlie's best friends. What would he think of Charlie if he knew what he'd done to his little girl? Charlie could still taste her ass on his tongue, mixed with the semen he'd once again been forced to swallow. Or had he? Was Carlisle Cullen right? Had Charlie wanted to suck his cock? Was he turned on by the thought of being used like that? Of his daughter being used like that?

"No," he growled, slamming his hand against the stirring wheel.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Leah look over at him. She was a pretty girl; tall, long black hair, big dark eyes, and tight body that make it clear she worked out. Charlie ignored her, though, as he parked in his driveway and climbed out of the car and headed toward the house. She followed him, almost as if she hadn't had a choice. Maybe she hadn't, maybe she knew Carlisle was telling the truth when he said he'd end her if she didn't make him happy. Just how much power did Carlisle have? Charlie shuddered to think about how far his hand reached.

When they walked into the house, Charlie tossed his keys onto a small table and looked back at Leah. The decision of how he wanted the night to play out was easier than he expected, something that scared him even more than being used by such a despicable man. He now found himself wanting to make her pay for putting him in this position.

"Upstairs, second door on the right. Get a book and lay on the bed. On your stomach, but I want you up on your elbows. Knees apart, but ankles crossed," he heard himself order.

Leah simply nodded before she did as he told her and walked upstairs. Charlie waited until she was out of his sight before he stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of vodka from the freezer, ripping the lid off, and chugging as much as he could before sputtering and gasping for air. Blowing out another deep breath, he took another drink, replaced the cap, and slipped it back into the freezer.

Then, he turned and walked over to the stairs, taking each one slowly. He paused outside of the room he'd sent Leah in. His hands found the buckle on his belt and he undid it, slipped it out of his pants, and wrapped his hand around the buckle before bending it in half. Charlie threw the door open, startling Leah, who'd assumed the position that he'd told her to.

"You fucking little bitch," he roared as he rushed into the room and struck her on the back of the leg with the belt. Leah cried out and tried to scramble off the bed, but Charlie grabbed her ankle and pulled her back before striking her over and over and over. "Think you're too good for me. Think you're better than me. I fucking made you."

"Stop, Charlie, please stop!" Leah begged, wrapping her arms around her head.

"Call me daddy," he demanded, hitting her across the back again.

"Stop, Daddy, stop!" she cried.

Charlie threw the belt onto the floor before he grabbed her legs and pulled her up against him. He ripped her blouse open, exposing her breasts. Grabbing each nipple, he twisted them, causing her to scream.

"Shut the fuck up!" he roared, wrapping his hand around her throat.

Leah's lips clamped shut, though she was panting heavily.

"You've teased me for too long," he growled, nipping at the skin below her ear. "Made me want you, lust after you."

Charlie shifted her to the edge of the bed so that she was bent over the side. Her bare legs were red and there were already welts starting to form from where his belt had bit into her skin. He moved so that he was standing directly behind her, his hands reaching under her skirt to massage her ass. Leah was weeping softly, her fingers clenched around the blanket to the point that her knuckles were white.

He pushed her skirt up and found her well-used asshole, the same one he'd been forced to lick. As he pushed a finger into her, she tensed. "You're a little slut, aren't you? Probably giving your pussy to every boy at school," he muttered. "Don't you, Bella?"

"I'm not Bella!" Leah wailed.

Charlie grabbed the back of her head as he shoved another finger into her ass. "You are right now, bitch. Understand?"

Leah whimpered, but nodded.

"Or maybe, you tease them like you do me. Make them want to fuck you, make them want to hurt you," he taunted, jamming another finger into Leah's ass. She cried out again, but he ignored her and released her hand, placing his hand in the middle of her back. He pulled his fingers out of her and began undoing his pants. He needed to be inside her, to feel her clenched around his dick. He'd never felt such an urge, and while it scared him, it also turned him on to no end.

Once his pants and underwear were pooled around his feet, Charlie lined himself up at her ass, placed his hand on her hip and pushed into her with one, quick thrust.

"Fuck," he groaned, his head falling backward. "How can a whore like you be so fucking tight?"

When Leah didn't respond, Charlie slapped her ass. "Answer me, whore!"

"I don't know," she stammered.

"You don't know, Daddy," he corrected. "Say it. Call me Daddy."

"I don't know, Daddy," she whimpered.

Charlie didn't take it easy on her. He set a fast and harsh pace, slamming his hips against her tanned flesh as fast and hard as he could. Leah was outright sobbing as he took her, as he treated her like the whore she was, but all Charlie could think about was the way his daughter looked on that monitor. Her ass in the air, a butt plug pushed inside of her, her arms and legs bound to the table. For the first time in his life, Charlie had imagined what it would be like to fuck his own daughter, and while he couldn't have her, he could take his frustration and anger out on Leah. She was a whore. She was used to being treated like shit.

"Tell me how much you love having me inside you," Charlie panted, his fingers gripping her hips.

"I . . . I love it," she gasped.

"You love it daddy. Say it like that," he grunted.

"I love it, Daddy," she said.

"Oh, God, I'm gonna cum," he cried out, pulling himself out of her ass and turned her to face him just before he came all over her face and hair. Charlie pushed her back onto the bed as he took a step backward and tried to catch his breath. Leah was splayed out in front of him, her skirt still bunched around her waist, and his release on her nose, cheek, and forehead. He threw open Bella's closet and grabbed several of her scarves before turning back to Leah.

"I'm sorry about this," he murmured, and then dragged her off the bed into the floor, tied her hands and feet together. Then, grabbing a pair of Bella's panties from her dirty laundry, Charlie shoved them into Leah's mouth to keep her from screaming, and left her laying on the floor, completely and utterly helpless. He needed another drink before he had another go at his substitute daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

When the door to her "room" opened the next morning, Bella wrapped her arms tighter around her knees, pulling them fully against her chest. She hadn't been able to sleep, not a real, deep sleep, because every time she closed her eyes, she saw _him_. Standing over her, touching her, hitting her, hurting her — just _him_: her monster and tormentor.

When the light spilled in from the hallway, Bella shielded her eyes. Her room had been dark and cold, her skin shivered, and though she'd tried to stop herself, she'd spent much of the night in tears, replaying every torturous moment she'd endeared over the last two days. Had it only been two days? Less than that, actually, yet she felt like she'd spent a lifetime in Hell. Carlisle stood in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob, while the other was pressed against the frame. He was smirking, that cocky, son-of-a-bitch smirk that he wore all the time. She loathed him, despised him for getting so much pleasure from her pain and misery.

"Good morning, whore," he crooned. "Did you sleep well in your cage?"

"No, sir," she bit out.

He laughed. "Bet you're wishing you had that nice, comfortable bed right about now, don't you?"

"No, sir," she replied.

His eyebrow lifted. "No? Hmm, okay, well, that's good to know." Carlisle pushed off the doorframe and walked over to her cage, unlocking it. "Come on out, little whore. I won't hurt you."

"Yes, you will," she said, but scrambled out of her metal prison, anyway. "No point in lying to me, Mr. Cullen. I know exactly what kind of man you are."

Carlisle knelt in front of Bella, who coward away from him. "And what kind of person am I?"

"You're a sadist. You get off on hurting people, bending them to your will. Some would assume that you were abused as a child, but I don't think that's true."

"No?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. I think you're just a sick, power-hungry, son-of-a-bitch, and one day, I am going to kill you."

His amused expression left his face, and before she could react, his hand flew up, and he wrapped his fingers around her throat, cutting off her air supply. Standing up, he pulled her up, pinning her nude body against the cold, hard wall and leaned in so that his lips were millimeters away from hers.

"By the time I get done with you, you won't have the strength to kill me, little girl. I'm going to beat the life out of you, and when I'm done, if you're a good whore for me, I might let you live long enough to thank me for my mercy."

Then, Carlisle threw her onto the floor. Bella rolled until she hit the corner of her cage, feeling the sharp metal cut into her side. She cried out, but he was on her in an instant, grabbing her hair and pulling her toward the bathroom. He forced her to bend over the vanity so that her torso was flat against the dark granite. It was cold, and she felt her nipples harden. Carlisle's other hand slide down her back and over her tender backside. Pressing against the thick butt plug he'd shoved into her the night before, he laughed when she cried out from the pain and discomfort. He slipped the plug out of her before yanking on her hair, forcing her onto the toilet. Though she tried to keep from giving in, she felt her body betray her as bowls and bladder emptied.

Carlisle shoved the plug in her face, and Bella turned her head, but he forced her to face it, rubbing the tip along her lips. "Do you like the taste of your ass, whore?"

"No, sir," she muttered.

Carlisle moved so that he was straddling her. She could feel the length of his covered cock pressed against her chest, and knew if she tilted her head down, he'd be right against her lips. "I think you do. I think you want me to slip this into your mouth, watch you suck on it like the slut you are."

Bella refused to answer, knowing that he wouldn't listen to her anyway. Laughing again, Carlisle pulled her off the toilet, and into the shower. He turned on just the cold water, and Bella tried to free herself of his grasp, but his fingers were wound too tightly around her hair and every time she moved, her scalp burned and her eyes watered.

After a few minutes in the cold shower, Carlisle turned off the water, and dragged her out, not bothering to let her dry off before he was heaving her through her bedroom, downstairs, and into the kitchen. He threw her against the table. Bella winced as she hit her side against the edge, but didn't attempt to sit in one of the chairs. She knew he expected her on her knees.

Carlisle walked to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a bottle of orange juice and some milk. He turned and grabbed a glass and a bowl from the cabinet, placing them on the counter. He filled the glass with juice and the bowl with milk. Then, picking up both, he walked over to Bella, placing the glass on the table and the bowl on the floor in front of her.

"Do you like eggs?" he asked.

Bella shifted her attention to him. "No, sir."

"Pity," he said before walking back to the fridge and pulling out a carton of eggs. He grabbed a skillet from under the stove and began to fry the eggs. As he flipped one over, he looked over at her. "Drink your milk. You'll need your strength."

Bella pressed her lips together as she looked down at the bowl of milk. She wasn't a fan of milk, having never liked the texture, but it was better than nothing. However, when she reached out to pick the bowl up, Carlisle cleared his throat, causing her to look at him.

"No, no, whore, lap it up like a dog," he told her.

"No! I am not a dog!" she exclaimed.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed in on her, and before she could blink, he was standing in front of her, his hand on the back of her head. He shoved her face into the milk, and through she tried to keep her mouth closed, she choked as the milk filled her mouth and throat.

He yanked her head back, forcing her to look at him as tears and milk dripped down her face and she gasped for air. "You will learn some fucking respect, little whore," he spat. "Now, drink your fucking milk."

He released her, and though she was humiliated, Bella leaned down and began lapping up the milk like a dog. She heard Carlisle return to the stove, but didn't dare look up until she'd lapped up every drop of milk in her bowl. Once she did, she leaned back and wiped the tears and drying milk off her face.

Carlisle didn't say anything as he walked over to the table with two plate of eggs in his hands. He placed one by his glass of juice, and set the other on the floor in front of her. He sat down, and shifted so that he was watching her as he began to eat.

Bella looked the plate of eggs in front of her, trying to decide if she was hungry enough to actually eat them or not.

"I can get you a bowl of dog food, if you'd prefer," Carlisle offered, and when she looked up at him, she found him smiling. "Then you'd be a real bitch, wouldn't you?"

Bella pressed her lips together as she leaned down and began eating her eggs off the plate, choking back the urge to puke as she swallowed them. The minute she was done, Carlisle reached down and picked up the plate, placing it on the table. Then, he leaned back in his chair, and unzipped his pants, and fished his cock out.

"Come get your desert, whore."

Closing her eyes, Bella crawled over to him and took him in her mouth, knowing there wasn't any point in fighting him. He'd hurt her, force her to suck him off, force her to be his whore, but while she psychically did as he told, her mind was free, her mind was already setting in motion a plan to escape, and when she did, she'd make sure he'd never be able to hurt another girl.

—CG—

"Oh, yeah, whore, that's it," Carlisle moaned, shifting his hips up to meet the bitch's mouth. Her hands were on his knees, bracing herself from every thrust, but he wanted — no needed — to be deeper in her throat, to feel her squeeze his cock as he came. And he did. She choked, and gagged around him, but that moment of splendor, of pure happiness, had him cursing as he spilled into the back of her throat.

Bella fell back onto the floor, gasping for air, and struggling to regain control of her breathing as he tucked himself back into his pants. Picking up his glass of juice, he quickly finished it off before taking the glass, two plates, and the whore's bowl over to the sink, rinsed them off, and placed them inside the dishwasher.

Turning back to Bella, he smiled as he walked over to her and knelt in front of her. She flinched away from him, and the simple act alone had made him happy. He wanted her to fear him, to always fear him. He reached out and grabbed her chin, watching as her face filled with pain. Then, he stood up, keeping her chin firmly in his grasp as he pulled her to her feet and forced her to follow him back to his sanctuary.

He opened both doors, throwing her inside. She cried out as she hit the hardwood and rolled onto her side.

"I have to go to school!" she screamed. "I can't miss another day, or my teachers will notice."

Carlisle paid her no attention as he walked over to the cabinet and grabbed three pairs of metal handcuffs. He turned back to Bella, who was curled up as tightly as she could. "I've made arrangements for your . . . education, whore."

"What kind of arrangement?" she asked.

"You'll find out," he said, grabbing a wooden chair from next to the wall, and placing it in the middle of the room. There were hoops on each chair leg, and one on the back edge of the seat. Carlisle grabbed her by the hair and heaved her onto the chair. He then grabbed her hands, placing one end of the cuffs on one wrist, looping them through the hoop, and then attaching the other hoop to her other wrist. Once he had her feet secured, leaving her naked with her legs spread wide open, Carlisle took a step backward, giving her a full look-over.

"Damn, that's one sexy sight," he murmured. "Makes me wish I could be here for your . . . lesson."

Carlisle walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a gag, placing it in her mouth before he left her hand-cuffed to the chair.

When he arrived at his office, he was surprised to see Charlie waiting for him out front. A bubble of laughter trickled out of his mouth. The man would never learn, or maybe he had. Perhaps, he'd admitted to enjoying the way Carlisle forced him on his knees and fed him a mouthful of cum. Climbing out of his car, Carlisle walked up to the door, ignoring Charlie as he unlocked it, pushed it open, and headed inside. He wasn't a fool, he knew Charlie would follow.

Leah wasn't behind her desk, as she knew she was supposed to be, and Carlisle immediately suspected that his little office slut was the reason for Charlie's visit. Carlisle walked into his office, placed his briefcase on his desk, and shifted his eyes to Charlie, who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Tell me, Charlie, did you not understand my instructions when you left here yesterday?" he asked.

"I did," the man said.

"Yet, here you are," Carlisle said, sitting down and leaning back in his chair. "Where's my little slut?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "She's at my house."

"And why is she at your house, and not here at my office, like she's supposed to be?"

Charlie shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. "Because . . . because . . . I want her."

Carlisle pressed his lips together. "You want her."

He nodded, quickly.

"You want my office whore," he said.

"Yes," Charlie mumbled.

Carlisle laughed as he stood up and walked around the desk and over to the bumbling man. "You're one dumb son-of-a-bitch, Charlie Swan." Carlisle reached out and wrapped his hand around Charlie's throat, slamming against the door. The man brought his hands up, trying to free himself, but Carlisle's grip was too tight. "I gave you a gift, a night with my little slut, and you dare come in here and try to steal her from me? Are you fucking stupid?"

"I . . . want . . . to . . . buy . . . her," Charlie choked out.

Carlisle loosened his grip a little, but still kept the man pressed against the wall. "You don't have the money to buy her from me, Charlie. That's why you gave me your little girl, remember? Because you owed me money that you couldn't repay."

"I know," he said. "But I'll work it off, and you can keep my daughter longer, if you want."

"Oh, if I want, huh?" Carlisle snorted, and threw him onto the floor so that he was on his knees. "You don't tell me what I can have, or can't have. You little bitch is mine for as long as I want her, anyway, Charlie. What makes you think she'd even be a part of the deal?"

Charlie didn't reply, instead he shifted his eyes to the floor.

"Why do you want my slut?" Carlisle asked, and when he looked up at him, he added, "Did you fuck her?"

Charlie nodded.

"Was she a good slut?"

Once more, he nodded. "Very."

"She's not cheap," Carlisle stated. "A slut like that is worth four times what you already owe me, Charlie. That's a lot for your little girl to work off."

"I know, sir," he murmured.

Carlisle pressed his lips together as he walked over and leaned against the edge of his desk, crossing his ankles. "You'll work part of the price off yourself?"

"Yes, sir," he mumbled, and then shifted his eyes up to his. "I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

Carlisle smiled. "Anything? No limits? You'll come over and suck my cock until I'm hard, and then you'll bend over the side of my desk and let me fuck your ass?"

Charlie's eyes widened, and though Carlisle could see the fear in his eyes, he nodded.

"And if I said I want you to still your tongue in my ass, would you?"

He once again nodded, though a look of disgust filled his face, and he began crawling toward him.

"I have a better idea," Carlisle said, holding a hand up and stopping the man. He turned and picked up a pad and pen, scribbling down an address. "If you're serious, you and the slut will be here at ten tonight. Only after tonight will I decide whether or not to let you buy my office whore."

"Yes, sir," Charlie mumbled, nodding as he took the paper. "Do you want me . . ." He gestured to the man's crotch.

"Eager for another taste?" Carlisle laughed. "No, no, unlike you, I have work to do today, Charlie. Be ready for a long night, though."

Charlie nodded before he scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the office. Carlisle pushed off the edge of his desk and walked around to his chair, sitting down. Then, picking up the phone, he pressed number six on his speed dial. After three rings, a muffled voice said, "Yes?"

"I need you tonight," Carlisle said.

"How many?" the person on the other side of the phone asked.

"Four," he replied.

"Time?"

"Ten. And I need full access to the closet," Carlisle told him.

"You know the price," the man stated.

"I'll have it wired into your account within the hour," Carlisle assured him.

"Good. I'll have everything ready, Mr. Cullen," he said.

"Thank you." Carlisle hung up the phone and leaned back in his seat. He hadn't planned to introduce his new whore yet, but Charlie Swan had offered him the chance of a lifetime.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Somewhat of a mild chapter, in comparison, but we're just getting started.**


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of the front door to Carlisle's house opening and then closing had Bella's body tensing. Well, tensing more than she had already been. Though she'd tried, she hadn't been able to keep from trembling as she sat in Carlisle's torture chamber and waited for her 'teacher' to arrive, and based on the heavy footsteps moving in her direction, he or she had. Slowly — too slow for comfort — the door to the room opened and Bella shifted her eyes over, feeling her eyes widening when she saw the man standing in the doorway.

Tall and muscular with charcoal-black hair, midnight-black eyes, and a smile that had always made her feel uneasy, Eleazar Santiago was the principal of Forks High School, and somehow, it didn't surprise her that he and Carlisle were acquaintances, which just confirmed her suspicion that there were a lot of people in Forks connected to the powerful Carlisle Cullen.

"Oh, what a lovely sight," the man cooed as he walked into the room and placed his leather satchel next to the chair Bella was bound to. He squatted in front of her, placing his hands on her knees and sliding them up her legs. She whimpered around the ball gag as his fingers came into contact with her pussy, and her eyes flooded with tears. "You are a vision, my dear. Truly stunning."

He shifted his eyes up to hers as he pressed a single finger inside her. Though she tried, she couldn't keep her tears from falling, which seemed to please him considering he smiled. He removed his finger and brought it to his lips, making a show of licking it clean. Then, he stood up, grabbed his satchel, and walked over to the stone table, placing the bag on top. He opened it and pulled out a vibrator that had two wires with leads hanging off the end, a remote, and a history text book.

"I watched you," he said, turning back to Bella. "Every day, you'd walk down my hallway. Arrogant and cocky, like a little bitch. You have no idea how many times I wanted to bend you over my desk and fuck you, teach you some respect."

Eleazar walked over to her and removed the ball gag Carlisle had placed in her mouth before he left. Bella rotated her jaw, trying to ease the soreness radiating throughout her mouth. Eleazar once again squatted in front of her. He placed the vibrator on the floor before he dug a key from his pants pocket and unhooked the cuff around her right ankle. He forced her foot up on the edge of the chair and reattached the cuff, doing the same with her other ankle. With the angle in which she was sitting, she was entirely exposed.

"Hmm, so beautiful," he murmured, once again brushing his fingers across her trembling flesh. He shifted his eyes up to hers, an eerie grin tugged on the corners of his lips. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"I'm not," she said.

"Oh, I know."

Eleazar picked up the vibrator and thrust it into her with an alarming amount of force. Bella screamed and pulled against the cuffs, not that it helped. She had been left at his mercy, left to be his whore for however long he wanted her. Just one more man to add to her list of people to kill off. He placed two lead pads over her nipples, and then attached the leads that were hooked to the vibrator.

Eleazar picked up the remote, leaned back on his heels, and pressed one of the buttons. Bella's scream reverberated throughout the room as bolts of electricity surged through her. Laughing, he moved his finger off the button, ending his torture — for the moment, at least. Bella wept as she watched him walked back to the table, picked up the book, grabbed a rolling stool, and moved so that he was sitting in front of her.

"Now, we can begin your lesson," he stated, propping the book on his legs before he reached down, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and then freed his dick from its confines. Bella turned her head from him, not wanting to watch him masturbate, but Eleazar grabbed her face and forced her attention back onto him. "No, no, no, little slut. You must keep eye contact with your teacher during your lesson."

"And just what do you have to teach me?" she gritted.

"Some respect for starters." And before she could respond, Eleazar pressed the button on the remote, sending a new wave of electrical shocks through her, and once again, her scream echoed around the room. Releasing the button, he wrapped one hand around himself while holding the book up with the other hand. "This should be simple enough for a smart girl like you, slut. I'll ask you a question. You get it right, you won't be hurt. Get it wrong, and well . . ." He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Let's just say, I'm hoping you get a lot of my questions wrong."

Bella pressed her lips together, though she was unable to stop her tears from falling. Once again, she found herself at the hands of a madman, humiliated and degraded for his sick pleasure. Eleazar cleared his throat as his hands slowly glided along his fat cock. From Bella could tell, he wasn't as long as Carlisle, but he was thick, and she had a feeling she'd be forced to service him before he left, a thought that had her shuttering. What made men like him decide hurting girls, abusing them, got them excited?

"Question number one," he started. "True or false: A good whore knows better than to fight her owner." Eleazar shifted his eyes over the top of the book, and waited for her response, which she refused to give. However, that proved to be stupid because Eleazar swung his arm back, connecting to the side of her face with so much force, the chair toppled over. "ANSWER ME, SLUT!"

"False," Bella cried.

"Wrong." And before Bella could prepare herself, she felt electric shocks soar through her body, causing her to scream again. When he removed his finger off the button, he stowed it in his pocket and righted her chair. He stood in front of her, his hand coming up to caress her face. She tried to move her head from him, but he had his other hand on the back of her chair, preventing her from being able to move. "That was a simple question, little slut. Do better."

Bella clamped her lips together, mostly out of an effort to keep herself from lashing out at him. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to really hurt her.

He smiled as he sat back down, once again propping the book up on his lap. "Now, next question. True or false: The only assets a whore has are her ass, pussy, and her mouth, all of which are just for fucking."

"True," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that," he said.

Bella closed her eyes, blowing out a deep breath before saying, "True."

"Good girl."

Over and over again, he asked her questions, dozens and dozens of questions about being a good whore, how a whore wasn't anything more than a fuck-toy to be used and abused, to be thrown away and forgotten. And while he asked her question after question, Eleazar touched herself, moaning and groaning. Especially when she answered incorrectly. He got great pleasure from the way she screamed and begged for him to stop.

After what had to be a hundred questions, Eleazar pushed the book off his lap and stood up. He grabbed the back of her head and grunted as thrust his hips against his hand, pumping streams of cum onto her face and chest. Once he had ridden out his orgasm, he released the back of her head and stuffed himself back into his pants.

Eleazar bent down and picked up his book, that Bella saw nothing more than pornography, and walked over to the table, sliding the book inside. He then picked up the bag and walked back to her, placed the bag on the floor, unhooked the leads and ripped the adhesive pads from her nipples, not caring when she cried out. The vibrator slide out of her, and he brought it up to his lips, sliding his tongue along the silicon shaft.

"It's not very wet," he commented before dropping it into his bag.

Then, he grabbed the ball gag Carlisle had placed in her mouth that morning and put it back on her. Eleazar grabbed her chin, tilting her head backward, forcing her to look at him. "Until next time, slut."

He released her, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Bella bound to the chair.

—CG—

Carlisle been in a weird mood since he arrived back at the house. He'd removed the cuffs from her ankles and wrists and then took her back up to her room, where he forced her into the shower. Of course, she wasn't surprised when he stripped off his clothes and climbed in behind her, but she'd expected him to fuck her, to slam himself inside of her without care. But he didn't, and that alone scared her. He was . . . different. Not kind, but almost calculated, which was worse. He had a plan for her, something that had her feeling anxious and nervous.

After the shower, he'd locked her in her cage and left her in the dark. Then, just a few minutes ago, he'd come back into her room and dragged her out of the cage, downstairs, and had forced her onto her knees next to the front door. Carlisle turned to a small coat closet and pulled out a thick, black leather collar and leash.

He stepped up to her and titled her head back, looking her in the eye. "Tell me, whore, has your daddy ever touched you?"

When Bella refused to answer, he moved his hand to the back of her head, giving her hair a harsh tug. "No!" she cried. "He wouldn't do that to me."

Something about her words had him laughing. "Oh, you're a naive little girl, whore."

Without another word, Carlisle wrapped the collar around her neck, attached the leash, and forced her back onto her feet. He grabbed a tan over-coat from the closet and told her to put it on, which she did. Carlisle pulled on the leash, giving her no choice but to follow him out of the house, down to his car. She expected him to put her in the trunk, or strap her to the top, however, he didn't do either of those. He opened the passenger door and waved for her to get in, almost like a gentleman.

Biting her lip, Bella climbed into the car and put her seat belt on while Carlisle walked around the front and slid in behind the wheel. Her instinct had been to run, but she wasn't wearing any shoes and knew he'd be able to catch her. His punishment would be harsh. So, for now, she'd bid her time. He grabbed the leash again and pulled it tight, giving her little room to move as he started the car and drove away from his house. As he drove through Forks, Bella shifted her eyes around, waiting to see someone she knew. Maybe try to get some help, but the streets of Forks were eerily deserted, something she knew wasn't a coincidence to Carlisle's sudden desire to take her on an outing. Just how much power did he have?

Twenty minutes later, Carlisle parked his car in front of a large, brick building. He climbed out of the car and walked around to her side, opening the door and grabbing the leash, dragging her out. Her legs were shaking as he led her around to the front of the building to a set of iron doors. He reached over and pressed a small black button that was located under a while speaker.

"Yes," a gritty voice came out of the speaker.

"Cullen. Party of four," he said.

"Yes, sir," the voice said. The speaker's quality made it impossible for Bella to determine if the person speaking was male or female.

A moment later, a buzzing noise echoed around them and Carlisle reached out and pulled the door open, pushing her inside. The lobby of the building was dark, but a dull light could be seen at the end of the short hallway. Carlisle pulled her down the hallway and they stepped into a small room. There was another thick iron door on the other side of the room, but standing next to the door was a small girl with short-cropped black hair and large black eyes. She was wearing nothing but a garter belt that was hooked to the top of her stockings. She didn't look to be much older than Bella, and there was something about the way she stood with her head tilted downward that had Bella feeling a pang of pity for her.

"Sir, your party has already been taken inside," the girl murmured, before looking up at them. Her eyes flittered from Carlisle to Bella, and back before she added, "As soon as you're ready, I'm to take you to them."

Carlisle nodded and turned to Bella. "Take the coat off."

Bella shifted her attention to the girl. "But —"

"Take the fucking coat off," he snarled, yanking on the leash and forcing her onto her knees.

Bella quickly removed the coat, letting it fall onto the floor behind her. She could feel her embarrassment creep over her skin.

"Now, we're ready, A."

"Yes, sir," the girl murmured before turning toward the door and unlocking the door. She stepped back and held the door open. Carlisle dragged Bella through the doors, and waited for A to lead them down the dark hallway. There were dozens of doors, and Bella could hear people screaming, begging for help, hear people crying and moaning, and she swallowed back the bile at the thought of what was going on behind those doors.

A paused in front of another door and looked back at Bella before she opened it and stepped inside. Carlisle and Bella followed, and she had to clamp her lips together to keep from gasping. They were in the middle, of what looked like, a dungeon. There were half a dozen stone tables, crosses with leather straps, benches, and hooks to bind people against. Dozens upon dozens of whips, chains, floggers, canes, ropes, and other cords were draped on the wall. There was a shelf with hundreds of vibrators and butt plugs in various colors and sizes. But it was the person standing on the far side of the room who shocked her the most.

"Dad?" Bella asked, taking a step toward him, but Carlisle yanked her back to his side.

Charlie shifted his eyes from hers, placing his hand on the back of the head of the girl kneeling next to him, who looked up at Bella, her eyes full of sorrow and pain. Bella knew Leah Clearwater from the reservation. She'd been the older sister of one of Bella's friends, but what was she doing here with her father?

"Carlisle, darling," a female voice cooed from behind them, and when Bella turned around, she saw a strikingly beautiful woman walk into the room followed by at least a dozen men.

"Esme," Carlisle crooned.

The woman had perfectly styled ginger hair and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a leather corset that pushed her breasts up so that they appeared to be spilling out of the top. Fishnet stockings stretched up to the middle of her thighs, and she had on a pair of black heels. She walked over to Carlisle, placing her hand on his chest and sliding it up and around the back of his head. She pulled his mouth down to her, and Bella watched as they sucked on each other's tongues.

After a long, passionate kiss, Esme released her hold on Carlisle and shifted her attention to Bella. The corners of her lips turned upward and she didn't hide the way she took in every inch of Bella's nude body.

"Is she good?" she asked.

"Sucks cock like a true whore. Tight pussy and ass," Carlisle stated. "Bit of a snarky mouth on her, but I'm beating that out of her."

"I can see that." Esme brought her hand up to Bella's face, stroking her fingers along her cheek. "Blue and purple are good colors on her." She turned to Carlisle. "Well, shall we get started?" Carlisle nodded, causing Esme to turn to the men who'd follow her inside. "Get ready."

The men began to remove their clothes, tossing them onto the floor. Carlisle pulled Bella to the middle of the room and faced Charlie. "You still want that little slut?" he asked, tilting his head toward Leah.

"Yes," Charlie murmured, causing Bella to gasp. Had she heard him correctly?

"You see all these men?" Carlisle asked, and Charlie nodded. "If you want that slut, then you're going to watch as one by one they fuck your daughter, sticking their cocks in her pussy, her ass, wherever they want. And when they're done, you'll fuck her, until you cum inside her pussy. Then, you'll suck every drop of your spunk and theirs out of her. Then, and only then, will we discuss how much that slut will cost your and your whore daughter to work off."

**Thank you for all the reviews. So? Will Charlie have sex with Bella in order to buy Leah? Oh, and who exactly is A?**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella stood shocked by the offer Carlisle had just presented to her father. In exchange for Leah Clearwater, he'd allow a dozen men to gang rape her, then as if that wasn't bad enough, her father would fuck her? Bile filled Bella's throat, and it took all her control to keep from screaming.

"Deal!" Charlie said, his eyes wide and full of excitement.

"What?" Bella gasped, causing Carlisle to turn to her.

He grabbed her around the throat and forced her to her knees. "Shut your fucking mouth, whore," he snarled, spitting on her. He released her, but kept the leash tight so that she strained upward to be able to breathe as Carlisle turned to Charlie. "Yeah? You feel that's fair deal? You get my office slut, and in return, your little girl has to fuck all of them, then you, and you get to suck all their cum out of her?"

Bella watched in horror as Charlie nodded. Her father, the man whose laziness had put her in this position, was actually eager to fuck her. It was clear she didn't know her father at all.

"Hmm, okay," Carlisle said, shifting his attention to the line of men leaning against the wall, stroking their cocks and watching them with hungry eyes. "Gentlemen, you know what to do."

Bella could feel the tears fill her eyes as one by one they pushed away from the wall and started walking toward the middle of the room. However, instead of coming at her, they walked over to Charlie, grabbed him by the arms and forced him onto his knees.

"Wait! This wasn't the deal!" he cried out, his voice cracking.

"See, that's where we disagree, Charlie," Carlisle tittered. "Why should my whore do all the work? Hmm? I think it would be better if you get on your knees and take every cock they offer. Then, when your belly is nice and full, they can fill your ass with so much cum, you'll be shitting white for a month. You want that little slut, you have to earn her."

"But . . ." Charlie's rebuttal died out as one of the men — a big, brawny guy with shaggy brown hair — grabbed the back of his head, and forced his cock into his mouth. Bella couldn't believe what she was watching. Her father was being raped, being forced to endure the same hell he'd put her through.

While Charlie choked on the dick in his mouth, two of the other men worked at removing his clothes, ignoring the way he whined and tried to stop them. They grabbed his hands, forcing him to grip their erections, stroking them while he sucked cock. When the guy in his mouth came, making sure Charlie swallowed every drop, another man took his place, and then another and another and another.

As Charlie was forced to service the sixth cock presented to him, one of the men who'd been waiting became impatient and grabbed Charlie's hips, pulling him up so that he was bent at the waist. Bella watched as her father's eyes grew wide as the man began to press his fingers into him, stretching his ass wide open.

"Fuck, his ass is going to be tight," the man laughed, working three fingers in and out of him. "Guess this is his first time, huh?"

"Nah," Carlisle chortled, his hand coming to rest on the back of Bella's head. "He's a whore just like his daughter. He may not have had his ass fucked by a dick before, but I'd bet that he's put his fingers in there. Maybe even a dildo. He's good cocksucker, though, isn't he, D?"

The man fucking Charlie's mouth, gripping the back of his head and slamming his cock down her father's throat, moaned. "Oh, yeah, a real nature little bitch. Can't wait to get a piece of his ass, though. I'll make him squeal like a pig."

Carlisle laughed as he looked down at Bella. "Guess you're just like your old man, aren't you, whore?"

"I'm nothing like him," Bella muttered, regretting the words that spilled out of her mouth instantly. Carlisle yanked on her leash, forcing her onto her feet. He grabbed her face between his fingers and she could feel his nails digging into her skin.

"You're exactly like him, whore. He tried to fight me, too, but look at him," he snarled, forcing her to face her father as yet another man shoved their cock into his mouth. "He loves cock now. Can't get enough of it. The only thing he might want more than cock is to fuck you," Carlisle hissed, his breath wafting over her. The man who'd been fingering his ass was now pushing his cock into Charlie's ass, and Bella saw a tear slide from her father's eyes. Charlie's eyes shifted to her and widened even more. "Do you want your daddy to fuck you, whore?" Carlisle asked, moving so that he was standing behind her. He kept his hand around her throat, forcing her to watch the men fucking her father. But his other hand moved down between her legs, playing with her pussy. "Hmm, since you're not wet, I would guess not."

"You're disgusting," Bella whispered.

"I'm not the one who wants to fuck his daughter," Carlisle snarled, and placing is hand on the small of her back and forced her to bend over. Bella heard him unbuckling his pants, and a moment later, he thrust himself into her, causing her scream. "Fuck, your pussy is tight," he cursed, pulling the leash and forcing her head upward.

Esme stepped up in front of Bella, rubbing her nipple against Bella's lips, which were pierced with gold hoops. When she refused to suck on it, the woman grabbed her hair, and slapped her. "Be a good little whore!" she screeched, hitting her again.

Tears flooded Bella's eyes as she reluctantly opened her mouth and allowed Esme to shove her breast between her lips. She sucked lazily, not wanting to give the woman the satisfaction, but it didn't seem to matter, not with Carlisle thrusting wildly behind her.

"Enough, please, I can't take anymore!" Charlie wailed.

Esme pulled her breast from Bella's mouth and moved so that she could see her father, who had been forced onto his hands and knees as a different man plowed into his ass. The men standing around him laughed as they stroked themselves to full hardness again. Bella saw cum dripping from her father's mouth, sliding off his chin onto the filthy floor. With every thrust from the man inside him, Charlie winced.

Carlisle pulled himself out of Bella, and walked over to Charlie, grabbing his hair and forcing the full length of his cock into her father's mouth and throat.

"Swallow it!" he ordered, and Bella watched in disgust as her father drank the cum of the man who'd just been inside her. There was no end to just how sick and depraved Carlisle Cullen really was.

Once Charlie had drank him, Carlisle released his hair and knelt in front of Charlie. "You'd do anything to get my office slut. Isn't that what you said?"

Charlie winced and nodded as yet another man began to fuck him. Bella could hear the sounds of their skin slapping, but it was the anguish in Charlie's eyes that got her the most.

"So stop fucking whining and be a good little cock whore for these fine men." Carlisle stood up and turned back to face Bella, a wicked grin spreading across his face. He grabbed the leash connected to the leather collar wrapped around her neck and forced her onto her knees. "Your mouth looks dry, whore. Maybe licking pussy will quench your thirst."

Before Bella could say anything, he was dragging her across the large room to Esme, who had settled in a large throne-like chair. She had her legs bent up in front of her, her fingers toying with the piercing through her clit. Carlisle flung the leash to Esme, and said, "She's yours for the next hour. Have fun. I think I'll have a go at A. She's always a screamer."

"Don't be gentle with my little cunny," Esme laughed, shifting her eyes down to Bella. "I won't be with your whore."

"Wasn't planning on it."

As Carlisle turned and walked over to A, who cowered away from him as he grabbed her arm, Esme yanked on the Bella's leash, forcing her to crawl up against the chairs. Esme reached out and placed her hand on the top of Bella's head.

"You have five minutes to make me cum. If you don't, I'm going to make you cry. And I like making little girls cry."

Then, she pulled Bella's mouth against her pussy, giving her little choice in the matter. While Bella did her best to make Esme cum, licking and sucking on Esme's clit and labia, she could Charlie sobbing as one by one the men surrounding him fuck his ass, taking him like a two-dollar whore. He'd beg then to stop, begged them to be softer, but based on the way he was crying, every time he asked for mercy, they gave him none.

On the other side of the room, Bella could hear Carlisle and A, and he was right: she was a screamer. Bella didn't know what he was doing to her, but like Charlie she was begging him to stop, begging him to leave her alone, yet he didn't. Bella knew he wouldn't. He was sociopath, and he needed to hurt people sexually to get off.

Groaning, Esme pushed Bella off of her and stood up, towering over her. "You failed, you worthless piece of shit!"

Esme kicked Bella in the side, causing her to scream. Then she grabbed Bella's leash and dragged her to stone bench next to where her father was being fucked. She could see Carlisle fucking A as she was bound to one of the crosses, clamps on her nipples which he was pulling on with every thrust. The girl was sobbing, her face red, and Bella could see handprint bruises already forming on her face.

Esme grabbed Bella's hair and forced her the bench, tying her wrists and legs to the sides so that she was left wide open. Bella could barely see as Esme crossed the room and pulled something off the wall. It wasn't until the woman slid in front of her so that her pussy was in front of Bella's mouth, that she saw the bamboo stick in her hands.

"Let's see if you don't do better with a little motivation." And as she once again forced Bella to lick her pussy, Esme swung the bamboo stick around and hit her on the ass. Bella screamed into the woman's flesh and fought to free herself, but she couldn't. Esme struck her again and again, causing her to scream and cry. "Lick my pussy, whore," she ordered with another strike to her backside.

Bella tried — she really did. Through the tears and pain, she lapped at Esme's pussy, sucking on her piercing, and doing everything she could think of to make the woman cum, but she failed. And every time she failed, Esme struck her harder.

"You goddam little bitch!" Esme screeched, sliding off the table and grabbing Bella's hair, pulling her head back. "You're worthless!"

"Is my little whore being naughty?" Carlisle asked, walking up behind Esme, placing his hands on her breasts.

"Yes," the woman whined. "She may know how to suck cock, but she doesn't know shit about eating pussy."

Carlisle sighed and peered down at Bella. "Guess she'll need more practice, won't she?"

Esme nodded, releasing Bella as she turned in Carlisle's arms. "I expect better of you, darling. You're only supposed to be the best into my house."

"I know. Next time, she'll be prepared." Carlisle reached down and grabbed Esme's legs, lifting her onto the table. "Now, what do you say Leah takes care of you? She eats good pussy."

"Oh, she's a good slut," Esme cooed, releasing Bella from the table.

"Slut!" Carlisle snarled, gesturing to Leah, who scrambled around the room. "Earn your keep, slut."

"Yes, sir," Leah murmured. She and Bella shared a look before they traded spaced. Esme instructed Leah to lay on the table, which she did. Then, the woman crawled over and straddled her head. She brought her hands down to Leah's nipple and started pulling and pinching them.

Carlisle dragged Bella across the room to where Charlie was still being used by the horde of men. Her father looked horrible. He was barely able to keep himself up on his hands as the man behind him fucked him hard and fast. There was cum on his back, dripping down his legs, and on his face. He shifted his attention to Bella, his eyes sliding down her nude body, and for the first time in her life, Bella fought the urge to kick him. How dare he look at her like that?

Carlisle reached out and placed his hand on the arm of man he'd called D, causing him to look over at him. "How many times have you fucked him?"

"Two," D boasted. "Benson is on his third. Carter's had him three times. The more he cries, the more we want him."

Carlisle nodded, and knelt in front of Charlie, pulling on Bella's leash so she was forced to onto her knees in front of her father, as well. "Have you had enough yet, Charlie?"

"Yes, please, tell them to stop," he pleaded.

"And you think you've done enough to buy my slut from me?" Carlisle asked.

Charlie nodded, and tears streamed down his face.

"I don't know, Charlie," Carlisle murmured, looking over at Leah, who had Esme writhing on top of her. "She's a good little slut. Or she was until I let you take her home." Carlisle looked back at him. "Not sure one night on your knees is enough, though. I've spent a lot of money on her training."

"It is!" he insisted as the man inside of him pulled out, spraying his cum on Charlie's back. He moved back and another man stepped up, impaling himself inside Charlie. "Please, Carlisle, please!"

Carlisle didn't reply as he looked over at the man fucking him.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella felt like she'd barely drifted off to sleep when she felt a pair of hands grip the sides of her face and pull her head backward. He was standing in front of her, naked and hard, an evil look in his eyes that had her shivering in disgust.

"Wake up, little whore. Big day for you," he cooed, the depravity in his words made her nauseous. "Oh, I am looking forward to today."

The ball gag in her mouth kept her from being able to respond, but even if he hadn't gagged her, she wouldn't have told him what she really thought about him and his excitement. Every day that she spent trapped in Hell with him made her thirst for his blood increase. She imaged ways of freeing herself and slicing his wrist, stabbing him dozens of times in the chest, or taking a gun and shooting him between the eyes.

Carlisle dropped his hands to her arms and heaved her off the chair, dislodging the dildo that has been inside of her all night. Her body ached from the intrusion, but she managed to keep from crying out. Weakness wasn't an option, not with a sociopath like Carlisle Cullen.

He dragged her into his bathroom and pressed her body against the wall before he started unbinding the ropes from around her arms. Once she was free, he removed the gag from her mouth and threw her into the shower, turning on the cold water first, and then the hot. Bella scurried to the far corner of the large stall while watching as Carlisle placed two towels on the counter and then climbed in next to her. He reached down and grabbed her arms, pulling her to her feet. One arm wrapped around her waist, while the other hand slid up to her throat, forcing her head back onto his shoulder.

"How'd it feel to hear that your daddy wants to fuck you?" he asked.

Bella pressed her lips together refusing to respond.

"Guess Daddy isn't so innocent in your eyes anymore, is he?" Carlisle snarled, his teeth nipping at her ear as he spoke. "He could have saved you so much pain, whore. I gave him the chance to save you, to take your place, but he wanted that slut more than you. And where are you? Here with me."

Carlisle spun Bella, forcing her to face him as he pushed her against the wall with so much force it knocked the wind out of her. "Your daddy is a worthless piece of shit, who gave you away because he was too much of a coward to take you for himself."

"What does that make you?" she asked. "You're keeping me here because you get off on making me cry, on hurting me, right? What kind of man does that make you?"

Carlisle's hand tightened around her throat. "You should be on your knees thanking me for saving you from him, for keeping you away from your pedophile father."

"I will _never_ thank you for anything," Bella muttered. "_Never_."

He almost seemed to lift her off the ground, and her hands flew up to cover his, and she tried desperately to get him to release her. He leaned in until his lips were just millimeter away from hers, and said, "You've got a mouth on you, whore. I think I'll fuck it."

Carlisle shoved her to her knees, and keeping his hand wrapped around her throat, forced his cock into her mouth. She knew better than to fight him, so she did as she was expected. Carlisle showed Bella no mercy as he fucked her mouth, shoving his cock deeper into her throat until she struggled to breath. When she clawed at his hands to free her, to let her breath, he'd laugh and pull out, only to repeat the action time and again.

Once he'd had his fun with her, he dragged her out of the shower, and down to the kitchen, tossing her wet body onto the floor. Bella wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep from shivering while he made himself some coffee, cooked some eggs, and made some toast. As he had every morning since he'd taken her as payment, Carlisle thrust a dog's bowl full of eggs and toast in front of her. She wasted no time as she began shoving the food into her mouth. She was starving, and who knew how long it would be until he fed her again.

The sound of him laughing drew her attention to him. He was sitting at the table, watching her with amusement. "Is it good?"

She swallowed the food in her mouth before saying, "Not really, but it's better than nothing."

"Never claimed to be a chef. Guess I'll stick to what I'm good at."

"And what's that?" she asked, regretting the question as he smirked.

"Breaking little whores like you," he said with a wink.

"And what will you do when you can't break me?"

"I will," he said.

"No, you won't," she muttered.

But whether he heard her or not, she wasn't sure. A few minutes later, Carlisle forced her back into the brown trench coat, and led her out to his car, driving her to his office, and whatever torture he had planned for her.

—CG—

When Charlie walked into Carlisle's office with Leah, Bella felt sick to her stomach. The moment they entered his office, he'd instructed her to take off the coat and kneel next to him. The events of the night before, the fact that he'd been so eager to fuck her still shocked her. How could she not have seen her father for the sick, depraved man that he really was? Had he been fantasizing about her? Had he really imagined what it would be like to take her as his? Those questions alone had bile raising in her throat, and she choked it down. Just one more way that her father had let her down in life.

"Charlie," Carlisle exclaimed, standing up and walking around his desk, placing his hands on the man's shoulders. He flinched backward. "Oh, don't be like that. You can trust me."

"Trust you?" Charlie scoffed. "That's funny."

"Is it?" Carlisle asked, seriously. "I pay my debts, unlike you. I am a man of my word. Can you say the same?"

"No, I can't," Charlie replied.

"Didn't think so." Carlisle turned his attention to Leah, who was looking down at the floor. He brought his hand up to the back of her head, grabbing her hair and yanking her head up so she was forced to look at him. There was a dark bruise around her left eye, and the right side of her lips was swollen and shiny. She hadn't had those the night before, and somehow Bella knew that her father had taken his anger over being gang-raped out on her. He was despicable.

Carlisle walked around to the far side of his desk, placing his hand on Bella's shoulder, drawing their attention to her. Charlie's tongue snaked out of his mouth as he licked his lips. "So," he started, causing Charlie to look at him, "after last night, you still want my office slut, huh?"

"Yes," Charlie gritted out through clenched teeth.

"And you feel you've suffered enough for her?" he asked.

"Yes," Charlie replied again.

"See, that's where you and I disagree," Carlisle said. "I don't think you've sacrifice enough. But I'm a business man. I'm willing to negotiate. From the way I see it, if you want to buy my slut from me, you'll owe me no less than half a million dollars."

"What?!" Charlie gasped. "That's too much!"

"That's a bargain," Carlisle snarled. "You . . . you make me sick. Do you want her or not?"

"I do," Charlie grumbled. "But I don't have that kind of money, as you well know."

"That I do." Carlisle grabbed the back of Bella's head and pulled it back. "Which leads us to the problem at hand, doesn't it? You already owe me a lot of money."

"Which is why you have my daughter," Charlie argued. "She's paying my debt off, right?"

"She is," Carlisle admitted, and Bella fought the tears that flooded her eyes. Yes, she was working off his debt because he was too much of a coward to spend time on his own knees. And she was stupid for staying when she had the chance to leave. She should have left her father to pay his own debts.

"Then . . ." Charlie turned his eyes down to Bella for a split second before looking back at Carlisle. "Then can't she . . . work the rest of it off?"

"No!" Bella yelled, causing Carlisle to yank her up by her hair and slam her against the wall.

"Shut your fucking mouth, whore," he spat.

"I won't do it," Bella screamed, struggling to free herself from his grip. "I won't!"

"SHUT UP!" Carlisle roared, slapping her with the back of his hand. She slide down the wall and cowered away. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Charlie. "She's not your bank book, Charlie. If you want that little slut, you're going to have to pay for her yourself. One way, or another."

Charlie's jaw tightened as he looked from where Bella was crouching with tears streaming down her face, to Leah, who was staring at the floor. Finally, he turned his attention back to Carlisle. "What do you want me to do?"

Carlisle smiled. "Strip."

Clearly, he hadn't wanted to hear that simple word, but he didn't argue as he began removing his clothes and tossed them onto the floor. Once he was standing in front of them naked, Carlisle walked back around to Bella, dragging her off the floor and pulling her so that she was standing in front of her father. All she could think about was how he'd offered her father the chance to fuck her the night before and how eager he'd been. She wouldn't let him touch her. She'd die before he laid a finger on her flesh.

However, Carlisle seemed to have another idea in mind as he reached around Charlie to where a key pad hung on the wall. Typing in the code "six, three, four, eight, two, nine," Carlisle kept his hand wrapped tightly around Bella's arm as a loud grinding noise filled the room and large, metal shudders began covering the windows. A moment later, the door behind Charlie slid open and Carlisle gestured for him to head inside, which he did after a moment of hesitation. Leah scrambled after him, and Bella reluctantly followed, knowing the room offered nothing but pain and humiliation.

The room resembled the one he had in his house, only this room was twice as big, filled with a dozen more tables, hooks, crosses, and a stockade. Carlisle threw Bella onto the floor with force before he turned his attention to a large, metal cabinet. Bella shifted her attention to the door of the room, wondering if she'd be able to make a break for it, but knew when the door closed with a click that she was locked in.

"Slut," Carlisle barked at Leah, who snapped her attention to him. He threw three pairs of metal handcuffs at her feet. "Chain him on the arch."

Leah was quick to follow his orders and rushed to Charlie, grabbing his hand and pulling him to a large, top arch that stood ten feet in the air. She attached one pair of cuffs on his wrists, and then lowered a large fisherman's hook. She attached the cuffs onto the hook before raising it so that his feet were barely touching. Then, Leah attached a leather strap around his right ankle before using the one of the remaining pairs of handcuffs to attach him to the side of the arch, doing the exact same with his other ankle. Charlie was now lifted off the ground and spread eagle.

Leah moved out of the way as Carlisle walked over to them. He placed his hand on Charlie's back, causing him to tense. "Are you scared, Charlie?"

"Yes," he grunted.

"You should be," Carlisle murmured, sliding his hand down to Charlie's ass. He roughly spread his ass cheeks and laughed. "Wow, your ass is so loose still. Guess being fucked over and over will do that to you." Carlisle pressed a finger inside Charlie, who whimpered. "Did you like it, Charlie? Did you like the way those men took you like a pig? Did you like the taste of their cum, the taste of your ass on their cocks as you sucked off man after man?"

"No," he exclaimed. "I hated it. Every minute of it."

"I don't believe you." Carlisle removed his finger from Charlie's ass and held it out to Leah, who immediately leaned forward and began sucking it. Bella struggled to keep the bile from spilling out of her mouth. Carlisle ripped her off him and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her across the room to the cabinet. "Pick one."

"Wh . . . what?" Leah stammered.

"Pick. One," he repeated, and his tone made it clear he didn't want to be asked again.

Slowly, Leah pointed to something inside the cabinet.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and when she nodded, he smiled wider and pushed her onto the floor. "Good choice."

Carlisle stepped back from the cabinet, a long leather whip in his hands. Letting it unravel at his feet, he shifted his eyes to Bella before he whipped it through the air. "Come here, whore."

Bella scrambled to her feet and walked over to him, fear welling up inside of her. He thrust the whip into her hands and led her over to her father, positioning her so that she was standing ten feet behind him.

"Strike him," Carlisle ordered, and Bella snapped her attention to him. "Strike him," he repeated.

Bella shook her head and tried to drop the whip, but Carlisle grabbed her hand and forced her to hold it.

"Strike him!" he told her again.

"No," she cried. "No. No. No!"

"Strike him," Carlisle roared, rearing both their arms back and forcing her arm forward, causing the whip to soar through the air and strike Charlie across his back. He screamed, struggling against the binds on his arms and legs.

Bella fell to her knees, and brought her hands up to her head, screaming, "NO! NO! NO!"

The whip pooled on the ground next to her just moments before Carlisle grabbed her arms, dragging her back to her feet. The back of his hand connected with the side of her fact one again, and before she could defend herself, he had hit her again and again, over and over. After what felt like dozens of blows to her face, Carlisle threw her onto the whip.

"Pick it up and stand up," he snarled.

Weeping, Bella somehow found her feet and stood up, gripping the whip loosely in her hand. "Please, don't make me do this."

"Strike him," Carlisle ordered, ignoring her whimpering.

With tears saturating her face, she stood there, unable to follow his order. Carlisle grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her head back. "You strike him now, or I'm going to release him and hold you down while he fucks you until he's drowning you in his cum."

Carlisle released her and stood back, waiting for Bella to strike her father with the whip. She barely brought her arm up before letting it flop. The whip barely moved, which just infuriated Carlisle even more. He tore the whip from her hand and letting it fall to the floor with a loud bang before he dragged her across the room to the stockade. He made quick work of locking her in the device. She could see her father hanging in the middle of the arch, his eyes closed.

Carlisle grabbed the whip and thrust it toward Leah. "Strike him."

Leah didn't hesitate as she reared her arm back and struck him hard. The sound of the tip biting into Charlie's skin echoed throughout the room, mixed with the sounds of Charlie's screaming. Carlisle instructed her to strike him again and again, which she did. Five times, ten, twelve, twenty, thirty, forty. After the fiftieth lashing, Carlisle told her to stop. Leah dropped the whip onto the floor and moved back to her position next to the ach. Charlie's back was red and welted. Blood was seeping from more than half of the wounds.

"Every week you will come here on Friday mornings, and I will give you fifty lashings. This will be part of how you will be paying for the slut," Carlisle told Charlie, releasing his feet before lowering his hands. "But only part of your weekly payments. You will also be visited by various people of my choosing. You will follow their orders. If they report back to me that you're disrespecting me by refusing to obey them, I will take my slut from you and end your life. Do you understand?"

Charlie's voice shook as he replied, "Yes."

"Good." Carlisle turned to Leah. "Get him dressed and take him home. Be a good slut, or you'll feel my wrath."

Leah nodded, and quicker than Bella had ever seen someone move, she had Charlie out of the room. The second the door closed behind them, Carlisle turned back to Bella.

"Unfortunately, you have disappointed me, whore. I gave you a chance to make that pig pay for putting you here, you threw it in my face." Carlisle walked away from her but returned a moment later with a large ball gag, which he promptly shoved into her mouth and buckled on the back of her head. Then, he walked behind Bella, and she felt him place a bar between her knees. Moving back around to her head, he forced her to look up at him. "I've got work to do, but I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself while I'm busy. If not, well, it'll make your punishment that much better for me."

Then, pulling a small remote from his pocket, he pointed it toward the far wall, which slide open to reveal dozens of television screens. Clicking it again, the sets turned on and every screen was filled with video taken inside her house. She watched in horror as the front door to her house opened and Leah was thrown inside by Charlie, who proceeded to kick her where she lay.

Carlisle laughed as he turned walked away, leaving Bella there to watch as her father abused his new slut.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay, but yeah, life sucks.**


	10. Chapter 10

Though Bella kept her eyes turned away from the multitude of screens in front of her, she hadn't been able to block out the sounds of her father's torturous abuse against his new "slut." The sound of him beating her, fucking her, forcing her to call him "Daddy" had bile filling her mouth, and more than a few times, she forced herself to swallow it back.

How could her father be so disgusting? Better yet, how had she not seen that her father was just as sick and twisted as Carlisle? Had he lusted after her all this time? Had he snuck into her bedroom at night while she slept and touched himself while imagining her on her knees in front of him?

Bella had always known her father was a worthless loser. Her mother's death when she was four sent the man over the edge. His grief cost him one job after another, and he spent more time drowning himself in the bottles of booze he attempted to hide around the house. More than once Bella had had to dip into her savings to buy food, to pay the water bill, keep the lights on. She knew that people talked about them, too. About how her drunk father who couldn't keep a job for more than a couple weeks. How he couldn't pay his bills on time, how their house was falling apart, how he was useless and worthless. But did they know that he fantasized about fucking her?

Bella shivered at the thought of her father's hands on her body. She should have left Forks a long time ago, left him to pay off his own debts. But she hadn't. She had loved him too much to let him take the abuse, and now it was too late. Carlisle would never let her go. It wouldn't matter how much time she spent on her knees, on her back, with him inside her, he was never going to let her go, not until she forced him at least.

The sound of the door opening had her tensing. A moment later, she felt Carlisle's hand on the curve of her ass, and if it hadn't been for the gag in her mouth, she would have screamed at him not to touch her.

"How's my whore enjoying the show?" Carlisle asked, dragging his hand up the length of her body. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at him. The gleam in his eyes made her angry. "Still think Daddy's a good man?"

Bella refused to acknowledge him in anyway. He got too much enjoyment out of her as it was, and she'd be damned if she added anymore.

"Guess that's a no," Carlisle scoffed. He released her hair and moved so that he was standing behind her. His hand once more came down on her backside, almost as if he was caressing her. "You have no idea how hard it's been to work today knowing that you're in here like this. More than once I had to stop from coming in here and burying myself in your ass. But I didn't, and do you know why?"

Carlisle grabbed her hip with one hand, his nails digging into her skin, as he shoved his fingers into her ass. Bella cried out against the intrusion. "I didn't come in here, whore, because you don't deserve to have the pleasure of my cock inside of you. Not after you refused to whip your piece-of-shit father."

As Carlisle pushed his fingers deeper into her, Bella screamed around the ball gag, unable to keep the tears from saturating her face.

"Shut the fuck up!" he roared, pulling his fingers out of her. He moved so that he was in front of her again and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. He tore the ball gag out of her mouth, and before she could stop him, he'd undone his pants and filled her mouth with his cock.

Bella gagged and choke on the sudden intrusion, but Carlisle didn't seem to care as he held her head still and fucked her mouth like she was nothing more than whore. Of course to him, that's all she was. A dirty whore, whose father wanted to fuck her.

"I can see why your daddy wants your mouth so fucking badly, whore. You suck cock like a champion," he moaned, sliding in and out of her mouth. "Bet he came into your room every night and rubbed one off while looking at you, imagining that he was inside your pussy. Bet he even pulled back the blankets that covered you so he could get a good look at his little girl. Perky tits, tight pussy, round ass. Bet he wished more than once that you'd wake up and find him in there just so he could force you onto your knees and bury his cock inside you."

Bella gagged, tears streaming down her face that had to do more with the words he was spouting that the fact she was once again being forced to suck his dick. On the screens behind Carlisle, her father was once again forcing Leah to bend over the side of Bella's bed as he fucked her ass. The sound of _her_ name falling off _his_ lips while he raped his new slut had Bella raging. Her father was truly disturbed.

Carlisle pulled himself out of her mouth and shot his cum on her face and in her hair with a loud growl. The sticky liquid slide down her cheek, dripping onto the floor. He didn't say anything as he tucked himself back into his pants and moved so that he was standing behind her. She expected him to touch her again, but he didn't. He removed the bar from between her knees and then unlocked the stockade, allowing Bella to fall to her knees as she was freed. He then knelt next to her and tilted her head back so he could look her directly in the eyes.

"That piece of shit doesn't deserve your loyalty, Isabella. He should be here on his knees, not you. _Him_. Instead, he sold you for two-hundred grand."

Carlisle released her chin, but she couldn't find it in herself to look away from him. "You think I don't know the kind of man my father is?" Bella asked, her voice rough and her jaw ached. "Maybe I didn't know that he had these . . . fantasies or whatever about me, but I knew that he was lazy and worthless. I've spent my entire life cleaning up after him. You're right: he should be the one on his knees, but don't stand there and act like you're a righteous man for saving me from my perverted father. You're nothing but a psychopath with a vast bank account. You are no better than him."

Carlisle smiled. "No, I'm not."

Carlisle grabbed her by the hair and dragged her across the room to the arch where her father had hung hours earlier. Bella tried to fight him as he hoisted her up and attached the cuffs around her wrists and ankles, but she was tired and weak, and the effort didn't prevent him from locking her in the exact position that her father had been. Her body trembled with fear and anticipation.

Bella heard Carlisle moving around behind her for a few minutes before he stepped in front of her. Wrapped tightly around his hand was the whip he'd tried to force her to use on her father. Carlisle pulled a remote out of his pocket and pointed it at the multitude of screens. The vision of Charlie and Leah faded to be replaced by dozens of men she didn't know. Each and every one of them shifted their eyes to her, moaning about how beautiful she was. And she watched as more than one of them dropped a hand into their crotch, clearly touching themselves. Bella shivered and struggled not to scream for them to stop.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, thank you for joining us. As you can see, my new whore is . . ." Carlisle paused and whistled under his breath. "Amazing isn't a strong enough word to describe what her pussy and ass feel like. But unfortunately, she's a naughty whore. She refused to follow my order this morning, and now she must be punished. Once her punishment is complete, bidding will open."

"Bidding for what?" Bella asked before she could stop herself.

Carlisle tensed before he looked up at her. "You."

"What? Me? No, I am not up for sale!" Bella snarled, futilely trying to pull herself free of her bindings. However, Carlisle didn't say anything as he moved so that he was standing behind her. "Let me go, you sick freak!"

The words had barely left her mouth when she felt it: the burning, stinging pain as the length of the whip struck her back. Bella screamed as pain shot through her like a bullet. Before she could recover, Carlisle struck her again and again, over and over.

Tears fell like a waterfall as she was struck time and time again. After the twenty-fifth strike on her back, Carlisle moved so that he was standing in front of her. His jaw was clenched tight and there was a wild look in his eyes as he reared his arm aback and let the whip fly forward. The tip struck her just below her left breast, searing into her skin and once more, Bella's scream echoed throughout the room.

With each new lashing, her body trembled and shook, the effort to keep from putting all her weight on her wrists was exhausting and after another twenty-five strikes, Bella was openly sobbing, all pretense of being strong were gone.

Carlisle's chest was heaving as he dropped the whip onto the floor and turned his attention on Bella to there where the screen of onlookers were watching, their attention focused entirely on her naked, marred body. Through her tears, she saw the way they watched her, touching themselves as she was 'punished.'

"Opening bid for a night with my whore is ten thousand," Carlisle said.

Almost immediately, the men on the screens started throwing out number: eleven thousand, twelve, thirteen, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five. Bile crept up Bella's throat as she hung there and listened as these people bid on who was going to get her. There was too much evil in this world, too many people who thought they had the right to take what they wanted from the innocent.

After almost half an hour, one of the men— with slick black hair and cold, black eyes—slammed his hand on his desk as he stood up and leaned toward his camera. "Fifty thousand dollars," he announced, his Italian accent thick.

Carlisle smiled. "Sold. I'll be in touch with the details, Mr. Volturi."

The man nodded his head just moments before Carlisle turned all the screens black. He turned his attention back to Bella. "I was hoping he'd win."

"Why?" Bella whimpered.

Carlisle didn't reply until he was standing directly in front of her. Then, raising a finger to one of the many cuts on her chest, he said, "Because when he's done with you, you'll wish you were dead."

The sheer frankness in his words left Bella speechless as Carlisle released her arms and lefts, letting her flop onto the floor. While she laid curled in a ball, Carlisle cleaned up his playroom. When he was down, he walked over to her and, surprisingly, picked her up, cradling her in his arms. He carried her out of the room and into his office, where he helped her put the coat on, ignoring her hisses as the fabric rubbed against her wounds. Then, he carried her out to his car and placed her in the front seat.

When they arrived back at the house, he carried her upstairs to her bedroom, where she was shocked to see that the cage had been removed and the bed returned. Carlisle carried her into the bathroom, setting her on the side of the tub. He didn't utter a sound as he filled it with warm water, helped her remove the coat, and placed her into the tub. The water stung her wounds, but she didn't cry out.

"Stay," he murmured, before leaving her in the bathroom.

She heard him lock the door, but she wouldn't have been able to leave anyway. Her body ached too much to consider attempting to make a run for it. Carlisle returned a few minutes later with a bottle in his hand. He knelt next to her and started pouring water over her. Then he picked up the bottle and poured some of the liquid, which smelt like lavender, into the palm of his hand.

As he began to rub his hands across her body, she heard herself asking, "Why do you do this? Do you really get enjoyment out of watching me cry? Of hurting me that much?"

For a moment, he didn't answer, he just continued to clean her wounds, but then he said, "You think I'm broken, don't you? That my father touched me, or maybe my mother used me in some way?" He laughed softly. "I wasn't. My mother and father were loving and caring. They dotted on me, gave me everything I ever needed and some of what I wanted. But what I really wanted was to make little bitches like you scream in agony," he said, pressing the tip of his finger against one of the lash marks on Bella's back, causing her to cry out. "Oh, yeah, just like that."

"You're insane," Bella cried.

"Maybe," he admitted, dumping water over her again. Then, he pulled the plug on the tub and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her out of the tub. "Maybe I am sick and twisted, depraved and every other vile thought you've had about me over the last week. But right now, you're my whore. And all that matters is what I am going to do you."

Carlisle dragged her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed. In a heartbeat, he was on top of her, pinning her to the mattress as he stripped off his clothes. In a matter of minutes, he had himself inside of her again, moaning about how good she felt, and completely ignoring the tears as they fell from her eyes.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Think we have about 4-5 chapters left in this one, but there will be a sequel. A much needed sequel, I think.**


	11. Chapter 11

11

Bella paced back and forth inside her bedroom. Well, it wasn't hers. It was the room Carlisle kept her locked in. Every morning for the last two weeks, Bella had expected him to deliver her to the man who'd bought her for fifty thousand dollars. The man who, according to Carlisle, would make her wish she was dead. Yet he hadn't, and Bella wanted to know why. Why was he suddenly so keen on gaining her favor?

She wasn't an idiot. He'd taken the cage out of the room and gave her back her bed, letting her enjoy the comforts of a good night sleep. As if she could sleep with him in the same bed as her. Yes, while she may have the bed back, Carlisle had taken to staying with her all night, only leaving early in the morning when he thought she'd drifted to sleep.

He was manipulating her. Trying to gain her trust and respect, she assumed. Though, he still forced her on her knees every morning in the kitchen, and took great pleasure out of fucking her multiple times a day while calling her his whore. He was sick and twisted, and dangerous. Very dangerous.

The sound of the lock unclicking had Bella's shoulders tensing as she shifted her eyes over. A moment later, the door opened and Carlisle strolled in, wearing, nothing but a pair of pajama pants that slung low on his hips. He smiled when he saw her standing in front of the bar-covered windows, a smile that sent a chill up her spine.

"Good morning," he said.

Bella didn't respond. There was nothing good about a morning spent with him.

Carlisle tilted his head to the side, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. God, she hated him, hated his arrogance. "I hope you got enough rest, whore," he said, closing the door and locking it before he turned back toward her. "You won't get any tonight, I can assure you."

"Yeah?" she asked before she'd been able to stop herself. "And why is that?"

Instead of replying right away, Carlisle walked across the room, placing his hands on her hips as he slammed her against the wall. He shifted his hands so they were pressed against the plaster behind her as he leaned in until his lips were almost touching hers. Her heart was racing and she found herself trembling.

"Because tonight, I'm taking you to Mr. Volturi," he whispered.

Bella whimpered, causing him to laugh before he grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the bathroom. She slide across the floor, hitting the wall with a thud and it took all her control to keep from screaming. The lash marks that marred her body at the hands of Carlisle's whip were still tender. Carlisle followed her in and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her to her knees. In one, swift movement, he had his pants pushed down to his ankles and his cock shoved into her throat.

—CG—

Two hours later, Bella found herself in the front seat of Carlisle's car once again. After he'd used and abused her mouth and throat to his satisfaction, he'd forced her into the shower, and then back downstairs, where they ate eggs and toast. Carlisle had then forced her into a short skirt that barely covered her ass, a strapless tube top, and a pair of heels that made her legs hurt. She looked like a whore, which she was sure that was what he wanted her to look like. After all, he was pimping her out to the highest bidder, wasn't he? More than once Bella contemplated grabbing the door handle and making a jump for it, but even with the hell she'd been through, she couldn't bring it on herself to take the cowardly way out. Not yet, at least.

Carlisle drove them through town to a large brick building with a dozen of the most expensive cars Bella had ever seen parked out front. She could feel her heart racing as Carlisle dragged her from the car and inside. Dozens upon dozens of men filled the room, some sitting on leather sofas while others were gathered around the bar, sipping what Bella assumed to be scotch or brandy. As Carlisle led her through the room, she saw men reaching down and palming their crotches, felt their eyes following her, and she had to swallow back the vomit that crept up her throat and into her mouth.

Carlisle entered a hallway toward the back of the room and stopped in front of the third door on the right hand side. His hand moved from the top of her arm to the back of her neck as he brought his other hand up and knocked three times.

A moment later the door opened and they found themselves faced to face with a tall, muscular man with a head full of dark hair and tattoos covering his bare chest and arms. He shifted his dark eyes from Carlisle to Bella, his gaze traveling down the length of her body before he smiled.

"Hmm, nice. I can see why you wanted her, Carlisle," the man cooed. "She's stunning."

"She is, isn't she?" Carlisle agreed, tightening his grip on her neck.

The man stepped aside and waved them into the room. "I've got everything set up already."

"Good." Carlisle dragged Bella into the room, and waited until the door was shut before he added, "Usual price?"

The man nodded, and Carlisle dropped his hand from the back of Bella's neck and pulled out his wallet, digging several hundred dollar bills out and placing them on top of a metal table, like those at the dentist. The room was chilly. A long, metal table had been set up in the room and there were straps attached to rings in the floor. On one wall was wooden bookshelf with hundreds of photos of tattoos, while a metal shelf on the other side of the room held ink of multiple colors and an array of needles.

The man reached for Bella's hand, who just stood there. Cocking an eyebrow, he looked over at Carlisle.

"Don't be rude, Isabella," Carlisle chided, forcing her arm up and placing her hand in the man's.

The man pulled her toward him, his other arm wrapping around her waist, his hand dropping down onto her ass. "Nice. Perfect, actually."

"Hmm," Carlisle hummed, and when Bella looked over at him, she saw him sitting in a metal chair next to the door.

"Isabella, is it?" the man asked, drawing her attention back onto him. "I'm Demetri."

Bella didn't reply. What was she supposed to say? That it was pleasure? It wasn't. Nothing she had to endure because of Carlisle Cullen could be called a pleasure.

Demetri sighed, but dropped his arm and led her to the table, patting to top. "On your stomach, sweetheart."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Do as you're told, whore," Carlisle snarled, leaning forward as if threatening to get up and forcing her onto the table.

"Not until I know why I'm here," she said defiantly.

In a heartbeat, Carlisle was towering over her, his hand wrapped around her throat, dragging her onto the table. Bella tried to scream, but his grip kept her from making any sound. Tears flooded her eyes as he flipped her onto her stomach and held her down while Demetri attached the straps and tying her down to the table.

Carlisle released her and sat back down, leaving her struggling to breathe through the sobs that finally were able to be released.

Demetri rolled his black stool over so that he was sitting in front of her, and leaned down so that he could look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry that had to happen. I should have explained why Carlisle's brought you to me." He brought his hand up to Bella's face and brushed the hair back, almost being tender. "You're so beautiful, Isabella. I can see why he wants to mark you. To see his name on your flesh . . ." Demetri moaned, his other hand dropping to his crotch. "That will be spectacular."

"Mark me?" Bella wept, trying to look at Carlisle, but the angle of the table kept him out of her sight. "No! No, you are not marking me!"

Both Carlisle and Demetri burst out laughing as Bella struggle against the straps binding her to the table. Demetri moves so that he's standing to her left. His hands slide up the back of Bella's legs, pushing her skirt up and over her ass. As his fingers grazed over the lash marks still present, Demetri moaned.

"Oh, I bet these were fun to inflict on her creamy skin. Did she cry?"

"Like a baby," Carlisle replied. "Her skin is sensitive. The lightest tap pinks it right up. Go ahead, smack her one. You'll see."

Demetri spanked her ass before kneading the flesh. "Hot damn, that's nice."

"Please don't do this," Bella pleaded, her words laced with tears. "Please!"

Carlisle moved over and knelt next to the table, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head off the table. "Did you really think I was going to let another man touch you without making it clear that you're my whore? I thought you were smarter than that, Isabella. He may break you, but you'll always be mine."

Bella knew it was pointless to fight. Carlisle had the power over at the moment and fighting would only make the pain worse. So she laid there and cried silently as Demetri touched her, mutilated her skin with his needles. Carlisle stayed in front of her, forcing her to look at him as Demetri worked.

After, what had to have been, three hours, Demetri said, "Finished. What do you think, Carlisle?"

Pushing himself off the floor, Carlisle walked around the table. A moment later, she felt his hand come down on the top of her thigh, just inches from where Demetri had marked her. "Oh, that's beautiful. Perfect. You, my friend, are a true artist."

Demetri laughed. "I do what I can, Carlisle."

"Well, you do it well."

Carlisle and Demetri unstrapped Bella and helped her off the table. Her legs were wobbly, her body weak from lying flat for so long. With her skirt still bunched at her waist, Demetri placed his hand on her elbow and led her across the room to where a full length mirror hung on the wall.

"Take a look, sweetheart," Demetri said, grabbing her hips and shifting her so that she was standing with her back toward the mirror.

As she looked over her shoulder, tears once again filled her eyes. There, on her right butt cheek was Carlisle's name in a thick, black ink. The font was fancy, almost elegant. She was his now. Marked forever by the devil.

"You don't like it," Demetri said, and when she looked at him, she saw the disappointment in his eyes. "I had so hoped you'd like it."

Before Bella could utter a sound, Demetri's hand flew up and wrapped around her throat, dragging her to the floor so she was on her knees. His eyes shifted to Carlisle. "Do you mind? Your whore hurt my feelings. I feel it's only polite that she makes it better."

"Please," Carlisle said, waving a hand in their direction. "She was going to be your tip, anyway."

Demetri smiled as he looked down at Bella, who was clawing at his arm, trying to loosen his grip. He unbuttoned his pants lowered the zipper, pushing them down to his knees. He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking the fat shaft. He didn't have the girth of Carlisle, nor the length, but he still wasn't a small man.

"Bite me, and I'll kill you," Demetri said, and she knew he would. All sense of friendliness, what little there had been, was gone.

Knowing she wasn't going to get out of the room alive if she didn't do as she was expected, Bella's lips parted and she took him into her mouth. Like Carlisle, Demetri preferred to be in control. He held her head still while fucking her mouth, pushing himself deeper with every shift of his hips.

"Jesus fuck, this slut can suck cock," Demetri groaned, his hand tightening around Bella's hair.

"She does," Carlisle moaned, and Bella had a sickening feeling that he was masturbating while watching them. Just the thought had her shuttering.

Demetri thrust a handful more times before stilling his hips and coming in her mouth. She had no choice but to swallow the load of semen as it flooded her mouth. He tasted disgusting. Like vinegar and sewage.

No sooner had Demetri pulled his cock out of her mouth when Carlisle was grabbing the back of her head and forcing himself down her throat. He was already so worked up, however, that he'd barely entered her mouth when he twitched, spilling his release down her throat to mix with Demetri's.

Bella gagged and choked as he pulled her to her feet and bent her over the table. She expected him to fuck her, to take her ass the way he always seemed to when he had her in this position, but he didn't. Instead, Demetri covered her new tattoo in an ointment and covered it with a bandage.

"That should keep it clean," Demetri said, before handing Carlisle a bottle of ointment. "You know the drill."

"Thanks, Demetri. As always, it's been a pleasure," Carlisle said before working Bella's skirt back over her ass, which was tender and sore now.

He then grabbed the top of her arm and led her out of the room, past the horny, old men, who watched her with hungry eyes, and back out to his car. He didn't say a word to her as he pushed her into the front seat. Bella bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out, knowing it wouldn't help. He'd marked her. She couldn't believe that he'd actually marked her.

The sun was beginning to set as Carlisle drove back across town to a large house that sat on the outskirts of Forks. The lights were on line, and there were a dozen cars parked in the driveway and out front.

"What do you think happens when we die?" Bella asked, before Carlisle could open his door. "Do you believe in Heaven? In Hell? That we just cease to exist?"

"I've never thought about it before," Carlisle said. "What do you think?"

Bella shifted her eyes to him. "I used to believe in God, but I don't anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because of you. Any God that would allow a monster like you live isn't the kind of God I can believe in," she replied.

Carlisle smiled. "So when you die, you don't think you'll go to heaven?"

"No," she murmured, looking away. "I'm already in Hell."

Carlisle didn't deny her claim as he climbed out of the car and walked around to her side, opening the door and dragging her out. He wrapped his fingers around the top of her arm again, dragging her up the front steps, stopping outside the thick, double doors. Bella's heart was racing as he reached over and rang the doorbell. The chimes echoed, and a moment later, the door swung open.

Standing before them was Mr. Volturi, the man who'd paid fifty thousand dollars to spend the night with her.

"Mr. Cullen," Mr. Volturi said, curtly.

"Mr. Volturi," Carlisle replied, shoving Bella toward him. "I'll be back for her in the morning. Try not to maim her too much. I've taken quite a liking to this one."

"I make no promises," Mr. Volturi laughed and before Carlisle could say anything, he grabbed the door and threw it shut.

Turning, Mr. Volturi placed his finger up to his lips. "Shh." He leaned forward, peeking out the eye hole for a long minute before relaxing and turning to face Bella. "Are you okay, honey?"

Though she wanted to be strong, Bella felt every ounce of strength she had left slip away as she shook her head. Her lips trembled as she said, "I found her, Aro. I found Alice."


	12. Chapter 12

12

"What? Where is she?" Aro asked, reaching for Bella, who stepped away from him. She wasn't ready for anyone to touch her. "Oh, honey."

"I'll tell you, but I need to minute," Bella whimpered, the words trembling as they tumbled from between her lips. "Please, Aro. Just give me a minute."

The old man gave her a soft smile. "Of course. Why don't you go up to my room? You can . . ." He paused and waved his hand up and down, gesturing to the clothes she was wearing, "put something a little more comfortable on, and I'll make you some tea."

Bella wrapped her arms around herself and started for the steps, but stopped when she heard, "B."

Her shoulders tensed as she looked into the living room, unsurprised to see Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Seth Clearwater, and Emily Young standing there, watching her. Even though Bella wasn't officially a Quileute Indian, they'd always welcomed her down in La Push, especially seeing as her father was a piece of shit, loser who couldn't do anything right. The kids on the reservation had always made her feel like she was part of the family, worth keeping around. Seth was Leah's baby brother, and Emily was their cousin, who was engaged to Sam. Sam and Jacob had been best friends since they were toddlers, and Jacob and Leah had been engaged for almost a year when Leah suddenly broke it off with him, saying she wanted more from life than being stuck on the reservation.

Leah pushed everyone away, distancing herself from everyone she ever cared about. At first, everyone was angry at her. But then Sam saw her out one night with Carlisle. He said there something off about her, that she seemed beaten down, almost robotic with him. The Leah they knew and loved had been full of life. Bella had to wonder if Carlisle had taken Leah to Esme's. If she'd found herself on her knees, surrounded by a group of men who wanted nothing more than to make her cry.

"B," Jacob said again, pulling her out of her thoughts. "What about Leah?"

Bella opened her mouth, but then clamped it closed and walked up the stairs. There was so much to tell them, so much pain she was going to have to share. Her heart ached at the thought of adding to their already overburdened hearts.

Once inside Aro's bedroom, Bella quickly stripped out of the whore clothes Carlisle had forced her to wear and found a pair of his sweatpants and a tee shirt, almost sighing as the fabric cushioned her tender skin. A picture on top of Aro's dresser drew her attention and she picked it up, almost smiling. Aro's daughter Cynthia, her husband, Isaac, and their daughter Alice, who had been fifteen when the picture was taken. Aro's wife had died in childbirth, leaving him to raise Cynthia on his own. He dotted on his daughter, gave her everything she wanted. She married Isaac and had Alice, and that little girl because his everything. Then, four years ago, Cynthia and Isaac were murdered and sixteen year old Alice disappeared. It was like she never existed. The trail went cold, but Aro never gave up, never stopped searching for his beloved granddaughter.

After Leah's sudden behavior change, Bella started researching Carlisle Cullen, trying to find out as much as she could about the man who seemed to control all of Forks. It was during her search that Bella came across Aro. He'd been searching for Alice. After a few months of exchanging emails, they met in Seattle. They put their pieces of the puzzle together and figured out that Alice had been taken from her hometown in Mississippi, trafficked across the country, and had ended up in Washington State, but they weren't sure where, just that Carlisle seemed to be involved in human trafficking of young girls.

Six months ago, Bella suggested that the only way to find Alice and save Leah was for her to work her way into Carlisle's life, make him take her, too. It was easier than it should have been. Her father had always been worthless. All she'd had to do was make sure her father took a loan he couldn't repay. A subtle hint here and there, just enough to push him toward Carlisle. Of course, Bella had no clue that her father was so sick and twisted. If she had, she never would have put herself in that position . . . Would she?

"Bella, sweetheart," Aro called, knocking on his bedroom door. She looked over just as it was pushed open. He had a mug of hot tea in his hands as he leaned against the doorjamb. "Did you find what you needed?"

"Yeah," she murmured, blowing out a deep breath and placing the silver picture frame back on the dresser. Facing him, she wrapped her arms around her torso.

Aro nodded and walked over to her, sliding the mug into her hand while his other hand came up to the side of her face. As his fingers brushed away the tears that had been falling silently, he frowned. "I should never have agreed to this."

"Too late, now," Bella whispered, hugging the warm cup to her chest. "I just wasn't prepared for it. He's . . ." She shook her head, unable to accurately express her feeling about Carlisle Cullen.

"They're waiting," Aro said, quietly, and Bella knew he was trying not to push her, but he was desperate for news about Alice.

Bella nodded, and allowed the man to lead her downstairs and into the living room. Emily and Sam were sitting on the smaller of the two couches, while Seth was pacing back and forth, and Jacob was standing in front of the fireplace, one hand bracing him against the mantle. Bella hadn't wanted to include them in her plans, but knew that if she suddenly disappeared, they'd freak out and she couldn't have that. She needed time.

When she and Aro walked into the room, everyone's attention shifted to her, and for the first time in her life, she wanted to scream at them not to look at her. It was ridiculous. These were her friends. Her people. They were part of the reason she'd put herself in the hands of a monster.

"B." Jacob's voice shook. "B, is she okay?"

Bella swallowed against the lump in her throat as she settled on the edge of one of the leather, wingback chairs, a hiss escaping her before she could stop it. "No, she's not okay," Bella told him. "Leah was . . . She was sold."

"What?" Jacob gasped, taking several steps toward Bella, who put her hand up to stop him.

"But I know who she was sold to. I can still get her out," Bella said.

"Who was she sold to?" Seth asked, a look of revulsion on his face.

"My father," Bella cried, her hand covering her mouth to keep from outright weeping. "I didn't know what kind of man he was. Not until it was too late. I swear."

"Charlie?" Jacob asked, revolted as he stumbled backward. "Charlie bought Leah?"

Bella nodded, causing tears to sprinkle down her face. "Apparently dear old dad was a bigger loser than we thought. He . . . he makes her pretend she's me, makes her call him 'Daddy'. Makes her . . ." The words hung in the air. They didn't need to know the details; that's what she told herself, at least. They were better off not knowing just how horrible her father really was.

"Oh, fuck," Sam muttered. "That's just . . ."

"Yeah, trust me, I know," Bella murmured.

"What about Alice?" Aro asked, pulling their attention to him. "You said you found her."

Bella frowned. "You know the brick building over on highway forty-two? The old doctor's office that was abandoned a few years ago? The one we'd suspected was being used to hold girls?"

Aro nodded, sitting on the larger of the two couches.

"It's a brothel, I think. Anyway, he took me there a couple weeks ago, and she was there. They called her A."

Oh, my sweet Alice," Aro wept, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. "La mia, dolce nipote."

"I don't know how your granddaughter ended up there, Aro, but the woman who runs the place is named Esme. There are dozens of people there. Probably more," Bella explained. "Some work for her, other's . . . I'm not sure."

"Do you think she's still there?" Aro asked, tears striking his wrinkled face.

"I don't know," Bella admitted. "Esme didn't seem the type to let her playthings go without a fight."

"Jesus Christ, this is fucked up," Aro muttered, under his breath before looking up at her. "He's hurt you, hasn't he?"

Bella pressed her lips together, but found herself nodding. There wasn't any point of lying, not to him. Their friendship had led to him considering her one of his own. He'd done everything he could to talk her out of going in to find Alice and Leah, of trying to save them, but they both knew the only way to stop men like Carlisle was from the inside.

"That son of a bitch," Aro spat. "You're not going back."

Bella's eyes widened. "Are you trying to get them killed?"

"No, of course not," Aro argued. "But we can call the police, get them involved."

"For all we know the police are already involved," Bella wailed. "This is goes well beyond Carlisle Cullen. There are people in this town who . . ." The words died out in her throat, and she found herself struggling to even breathe. Aro stood and made to kneel next to her, but Bella shook her head. "Saving Leah and Alice isn't enough. We have to take him and everyone he's connected to down."

Somehow, Bella stood up, keeping her mug of tea pressed against her chest. "Now, I have work to do. Do you have my stuff?"

Aro sighed and nodded. "It's in the dining room." He stood up and placed his hands on either side of her face. "I'll make you something to eat. You're too skinny, honey."

"Yeah, okay," she whispered, before shifting her attention to Jacob, who was still standing in front of the fireplace. "I didn't know Charlie was like that. I swear I didn't."

Jake nodded. "I know, B. Doesn't make it any easier to process, though."

"Trust me, I know." And without anything else to add, Bella walked out of the room, desperately trying to keep from sobbing, keep from bolting out the front doors and leaving them to clean up after her. Instead, she settled herself in front of her laptop, and tried to hack into Carlisle's system. If they wanted to take him down, they'd need as much information as they could. A man with a reach as far as his was wouldn't be taken down just because a couple of his whores were freed. No, he needed to know what it was like to lose everything. And when he did, Bella would make sure he never hurt another girl again.

—CG—

Just before dawn, Aro stumbled into the dining room and settled on the chair across from Bella. He'd made her chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese, forcing her to seconds. Then, while she worked to hack Carlisle's system in hopes of finding records or information that would help bring him down, he kept a steady supply of hot tea. He worried about her.

Jacob, Seth, Sam, and Emily had left not long after she'd settled in the dining room. She wasn't sure if they blamed her for what her father had done, or maybe, they just needed time to process everything they'd learned. Hell, she was still processing everything she'd learned over the last few weeks.

"How's it going?" Aro asked.

"I don't know. It's encrypted. I did manage to break through his password, though. Apparently, he likes to use the same code: six, three, four, eight, two, nine. It's the same code he uses to get into his . . . playroom . . . at his office. That's where we were while, you . . ." Bella shifted her eyes from the computer to Aro, "you know."

Aro nodded. "I didn't watch. I stared at anything else, but the noise . . . I couldn't turn off the sound, honey."

Bella looked back at the computer. "Anyway, he has dozens of files on here, but they are all encrypted. It'll take hours to get through all of them. Hours we don't have right now."

Aro sighed.

"I know you don't think I should go back to him, but I don't have a choice," Bella whispered. "If he thinks we're on to him, he'll kill me, kill Leah, kill Alice. How many of those girls are taken every year and never heard from again?"

"Too many," Aro mumbled. "But I could buy you from him. We could work together from here and take him out." He reached across the table, placing his hand on top of hers. "You don't have to do this anymore."

"I do, though." Pausing, Bella sighed. "If you buy me from him, Aro, he'll just find another girl. I can't sit here knowing that someone's daughter, someone's sister, is being treated like that. You don't know the man he is. He's . . . vicious isn't strong enough of a word."

"Then we will call the FBI. We will forward them all the files you've copied, but, please, don't go back. Stay here with me."

"I can't," Bella cried. "I want to, but I can't. I have to finish this."

"You mean kill him," Aro said, quietly, and Bella didn't deny the accusation. "Can you do it? Can you take his life?"

Bella nodded as she shifted her eyes to his. "And the lives of everyone else whose took pleasure out of hurting me, out of hurting Leah and Alice. I won't stop until I kill all of them."

"You're walking a dangerous line, honey," Aro muttered, falling back in his chair. "How will I know when it's time to come for you?"

"You won't," she said, copying the files onto a flash drive. After securing her computer, she removed the drive and placed it on the table between them before standing up. "If you don't hear from me in a week, take this to Edward Masen with the FBI. He's with the Los Angeles branch. He'll be able to help you."

"Bella," Aro murmured, his fingers gliding over the drive. She walked around the table and placed her hands on the old man's face and pressed her lips against his forehead.

"One week. Give me one more week," she whispered.

"Okay, but then I'm coming for you. Do you understand?" Aro stood up and placed his hands on either side of his face. "I won't lose another granddaughter."

Tears flooded her eyes as she nodded, unable to tell him how much he meant to her. Instead, she pulled herself out of his grip and walked back upstairs to his bedroom. It took a lot of effort for her to strip off the clothes Aro had let her wear, the skirt and strapless top felt rough against her skin. But she had a part to play. She'd come too far to lose now.

Taking a deep breath, she walked back downstairs, finding Aro leaning against the wall behind the door. She knew the words that were about to leave her mouth would crush him, but she had no choice. "Hit me."

Aro snapped his head up, a look of disgust and agony filling his features. "What?"

"Hit me," she said, with less confidence than before. "He left me here with the expectation that you'd be breaking me, that you'd . . . you'd hurt me. I can't leave here until you've . . ."

"No," he murmured. "I won't. I can't."

"You have to," she murmured, walking up to him and grabbing his hand, bringing it up to her throat. "For Alice."

"Bella," he whimpered.

"I know," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Just pretend I'm him."

"I'm sorry." The words were so soft he barely heard him. A moment later, she felt his fist connect with her jaw. She cried out and stumbled back against the banister. Her eyes flying open. He was standing there with his hand in the air and pure agony rolling off him in waves.

"Again," she cried, grabbing the thick wood behind her. "Again, Aro."

Though she saw tears filling his eyes, he hit her again and again. Blood filled her mouth, dripped down her face. His fist connected against her rips, her hip, her back. Bella crumbled to the ground, trying to protect herself, only to feel his fists pounding against her arms.

Finally, he stopped and dropped to the floor next to him, his arms laying limply at his side. She knew he would never forgive himself for having to hurt her, and for that, she'd hate herself. Aro was a good man, and she'd broken him.

The sound of a car pulling up in front of the house drew their attention from each other and they both stood up. Bella clutched her rips, trying to hide her wince as Aro tenderly wrapped his hand around her bruised arms. Lucky for her she bruised quickly. A moment later, the chimes from the doorbell echoed through the house and Aro gave her one last pleading look before he blew out a heavy breath and put his mask back on, once again becoming the cold and vicious man he'd been portraying in order to gain Carlisle's trust.

He dragged her over to the door, laughing as he opened the thick, hard door. "Carlisle! I was hoping you'd be later. I've been having such fun with your little whore"

Carlisle placed his hand under Bella's chin and tilted her head back, smiling as he appraised her wounds. "So I see. She was good for you, then?"

"The best," Aro boosted. "I'd love to have her again sometime."

"Perhaps," Carlisle said, but the moment his fingers wrapped around Bella's other arm and he pulled her out of the house, Bella knew he had no intension of sharing her with Aro Volturi ever again. "I'll be in touch."

As Carlisle nearly shoved Bella back into his car, she peeked toward the front door, catching Aro's eye just before he walked into his house and closed the door. Carlisle slide in behind the wheel, his hand coming to rest on her knee. Bella automatically tensed as she looked over at him.

"Still think you're in Hell?" he asked.

"I know I am," she murmured.

"Tell me, whore, did he make you cry?"

Bella shifted her eyes away from his, staring out the front window. "Yes."

"Good."

As Carlisle drove away from the house, Bella swallowed the sob trickled to the tip of her tongue. Somehow — and she still wasn't sure how — she had to find a way to kill him. Sooner, rather than later.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Carlisle stood naked next to the bed and watched his whore sleep. She was curled in a ball, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, her body black and blue from the beating Aro Volturi had inflected six days ago, mixed with his own marks on the slut's creamy skin. Isabella was so responsive to his fists. The slightest tough had her flesh pinking, but it was the screams that got him the most. The sound of her screaming as he fucked her ass, pussy, mouth, as he hit her, as he hurt her, turned him on, spurred him forward. He was in awe of his little whore.

Almost as if she felt him watching, Isabella snapped her eyes open and attempted to scramble off the bed, but Carlisle grabbed her arms and pulled her back down, using his body weight to pin her to the mattress. She was a fighter, something he both admired and found irksome. How could she still fight to survive after everything he'd done to her? Hadn't he beat the stubbornness out of her yet? He'd never had a whore fight him like this, not after everything he'd put her through.

"Were you having a good dream, whore?" he asked, using one hand to hold both of hers. He dragged his fingers down between her breasts, before pinching her nipple between his fingers and twisting. Isabella screamed, the sound going straight to his cock. Grabbing the back of her head, he pushed his cock into her mouth. "Oh, fuck, yeah, whore, just like that."

Carlisle used his legs to hold her arms down and placed one hand on the headboard while the other supported her head. He shifted his hips back and forth, pushing himself deeper into her throat with each thrust. His whore was an expert cock sucker, a truly gifted little bitch. It was no wonder so many of his friends wanted a piece of her, wanted to fuck her mouth, ass, pussy. The problem Carlisle had, though, was he was selfish. He didn't want to share her.

Leaving her with Aro Volturi had been excruciating. He knew the man by reputation alone, and knew the man wasn't going to coddle his whore, the bruises that marred her young, innocent body were evidence of the man's brutality. But the thought of that old man fucking her, making his whore scream had almost done in him. Never again would he share his whore. She was his: now and forever.

Carlisle groaned as he found his release, feeling her choking on the load that filled her throat. He pulled himself out of her mouth, and climbed off the bed. Tears saturated her face, which made the experience so much better. Carlisle slipped on the pajama pants he'd shed when he walked into the room before grabbing her by the hair and dragging her out of her room and downstairs, throwing her onto the kitchen floor. While she whimpered in pain, he poured himself a cup of coffee and filled her bowl with milk. Watching her as she lapped the milk like a little bitch was amusing. He placed the bowl on the floor in front of her and turned back to the fridge, pulling out the eggs.

"I saw your father yesterday," Carlisle said, watching as her body tensed. He smiled, knowing the creepy bastard who raised her was no longer her hero. "As I whipped him, he cried, begged for me to stop. Said he'd paid enough. Do you think he's paid enough, whore?"

"No," she whispered.

"I didn't either," Carlisle agreed. "After I gave him his weekly lashings, I fucked his ass. Does it make you happy to know that your daddy takes cock in his ass like you do?"

"No," she whispered again.

"Though, his ass isn't nearly as tight as yours," Carlisle said, cooking their eggs. "He's been fucked by so many guys over the last few weeks, I'm surprised he can even walk."

Isabella didn't respond this time.

"His slut was with him," Carlisle said, watching her closely, but as usual, she didn't react to mention of her father's replacement daughter. "She was wearing your clothes. When I was done fucking him, I made her suck my dick. Right out of his ass and into her mouth. Do you think he was wishing that you were the one sucking his ass off my dick, whore?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Carlisle dumped the eggs on his plate before walking to her bowl, noticing that she still had milk left up. He dumped half the eggs into the milk and sat down at the table. "Eat up, whore. You're going to need your strength."

When they were done, Carlisle grabbed her by the hair and dragged her through the house and into his playroom. Flinging Isabella across the room, he smiled when she hit the edge of the cement table, crying out. Music to his ears. Carlisle turned to the cabinet behind him and pulled it open, but before he could grab the handcuffs he wanted to use on her, Isabella jumped on his back, wrapping her arm around his neck. He clawed at her arm, trying to free himself as he stumbled backward, falling against the side of the table, but her grip was too tight. He crumbled to the floor as his vision darkened and he gasp for air.

—CG—

Carlisle snapped his eyes open and tried to move, but found himself bound to the cement table in his playroom. A ball gag had been shoved into his mouth, his hands bound by thick, leather binds, and he had been stripped bare, leaving him completely exposed. Panicking, he pulled at them, but knew he wasn't going to be able to escape. What the hell had happened? How had she overpowered him? She was nothing — nothing but a weak, little bitch.

The door to his playroom opened, and Carlisle snapped his head to the side, watching as Isabella strolled into the room with confidence. She'd dressed in the jeans and blouse she'd arrived at his house in. Catching him watching her, she smiled.

"Look who's awake." Isabella stopped next to the table and brought her hand up to his face, caressing his cheek. "For a moment there, I was afraid I'd killed you."

Isabella climbed onto the table and straddled him, and it was as she moved her other arm from behind her back, that he saw the butcher knife clutched in her fingers. She leaned forward, placing one hand on the table as she used the knife to cut the ball gag, and threw it across the room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, whore?" Carlisle spat, trying in vain to throw her off him and free himself. However, Isabella pressed the knife against the side of his neck, and he became still.

"I'm having some fun," she cooed. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do in this room? Have some fun with my little bitch."

As the last word left her mouth, she pressed the knife into his skin, cutting him. Carlisle gritted his teeth together, muffling his scream.

Isabella smiled as she leaned back, dragging the tip of the knife down his bare chest. She circled his right nipple. "How many girls have you brought in here? Hmm?" she asked, pressing the blade into his skin again. Carlisle bucked his hips up, trying to push her off him, but Bella managed to stay on top of him. "How many?!" she screamed. "How many girls lost their innocence in this room? By your fucking hands!"

Again, he didn't utter a response, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of playing her little game.

"I bet they cried, begged you to stop." Isabella slide the knife across his chest, pressing the tip of the blade in the center of his nipple as she shifted her eyes up to his. "You destroyed them. You know that, don't you?"

When he didn't say anything, she pressed the knife through his skin and into the muscle. Carlisle's mouth opened and he screamed, "YES!" before he was able to stop himself. Falling back on the table, he tried to keep from weeping, but pain and hurt radiated through his body and he could feel blood sliding from his wounds.

Isabella inhaled a sharp breath as she climbed off the table and walked back out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with a hammer. Without word, she brought the hammer down onto his hand, crushing the bones. Carlisle screamed and withered against the binds that held him as she moved to the to her side of the table and broke the bones with another swift swing before tossing the hammer aside like it was nothing.

Isabella climbed back onto the table so that she rested on his knees. She slid the tip of the knife down his stomach, slicing him and causing him to scream. She wrapped her fingers around his flaccid cock, causing him to suck in a deep breath, his head lifting off the table.

Isabella stared at him, her fingers gliding up and down his cock, which began to harden despite the pain he felt, or the blood that seeped into the cold concrete slab beneath him. "You like being touched like this, don't you?"

Carlisle breathed heavily, his body shivering from the pain mixed with pleasure of her touch.

Isabella smiled, though it wasn't sweet or endearing, but creepy and evil. "You made this all too easy for me, you know. Getting my fool of a father to take your money was easy. A few hints here, and he came running to you for help. He was always looking for the quick out. Never wanted to work for a living. I knew there was no way he'd be able to repay you, knew he'd sacrifice me to get himself out of his mess. Of course, you weren't content with just fucking my body, you had to mess with my mind, didn't you?"

Her fingers tightened around his cock and he groaned. "Fuck!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she asked, squeezing him again until he cried out, "Stop!"

"Why should I?" She snarled, taking the knife and stabbing him in the side. Carlisle's scream echoed around the room. "I begged you to stop, pleaded with you to stop, but you didn't. You liked when I cried, when you hurt me, remember?"

Carlisle was weeping, his head lobbed against his arm.

"You took pleasure out of taunting me with my father, with the sick and vile things he wants to do with me. You used me like a whore to what? Get him to admit that he was a sick, perverted loser?"

Isabella pulled the knife out of his flesh, dragging it to his other side, and sunk it into him again.

"You gave me more than enough to fuel my hate for you. But do you know what the clinchers was?"

Carlisle clenched his jaw together, his nostrils flaring as he breathed hard and quick.

"Knowing that you want my father to fuck me, that you get off thinking of his dick inside me, made me want to not just kill you, but to torture you" she murmured, and when he felt her fingers around his cock again that he lifted his head and looked down, finding her holding the blade of the knife against the sensitive flesh.

"No, don't! Please, no!" he yelled but it was too late.

Isabella dug the knife in and cut his penis off, causing him to buck against the table as unimaginable pain filled him. She leapt off the table, her hand still gripping his dick as she stood by his head. While his mouth was open, due to his screaming, she shoved his cock into his mouth, smiling when he gagged around it.

"I would tell you I'm sorry, but I'm not," she said, placing her hand on the side of his face. "You will never hurt another person. Not ever." As she leaned down to his ear, she whispered, "I'll see you in Hell."

And then leading away from him, she raised the knife above him and plunged it into his chest. Isabella turned and walked out of the room, leaving him to bleed to death while strapped down on the table. As he struggled to breathe around the flesh inside his mouth, the darkness once again took over, and Carlisle knew he'd never wake again. His little whore had killed him.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Bella managed to keep control of her emotions as she rushed out of Carlisle's house, throwing open the front door and nearly falling on the front porch. The cool air that often settled in after the sun drifted below the mountains that surrounded Forks slapped her in the face and she heard herself sobbing. She'd done it. She'd killed him. She wasn't sure she'd be able to go through with it, but she had. He'd never touch her again, never hurt her again. Her or anyone else.

The way he looked at her as she knelt on the floor on his fucking kitchen told her that the time to fight had come. He was never going to let her go. Leaping onto his back and choking him until he passed out had been easier than she expected. Bella suspected the sudden burst of adrenalin helped spur her forward, helped give her the upper hand, so to speak. Heaving him onto the table, stripping his clothes off, and tying him down had proven harder than she expected. And while she waited for him to wake up, waited for her chance to make him pay for every horrible, painful, cruel act he'd put her through, Bella activated plans that had been set for months.

Bella knew Carlisle well enough to now that he didn't hide all his secrets on his computer at his office. A man like Carlisle wasn't going to leave such incriminating ammunition laying around. No, Bella knew he was too smart for that. After finding her clothes, the ones he'd taken from her the night she willingly walked into Hell, she set out to find his personal computer. It hadn't been hard. Carlisle was a creature of habit, after all. There was a hidden room behind one of the walls in his bedroom, and in the corner of the room was a large safe. A safe that she'd broken into. A flash drives with hundreds of video files on it. It didn't take more than looking a few to know that each and every one of them were filled with the images of the people Carlisle had bent to his will. Men and women being forced to become his whores, girls barely old enough be legal, all used and abused by him in some form or fashion. Including her.

Yes, there was a file with her name on it, too. From the first time he fucked her, when he set off a chain of events that would be his downfall. She forwarded the encrypted files to Edward, knowing he'd be able to break through the codes. He'd taught her everything she knew about hacking, after all.

Bella scrambled to her feet and started toward town. There were others that she needed to deal with, others who'd taken too much pleasure out of hurting those she loved, and she would make sure they paid for their sins. Demetri and Eleazar had already been taken down, even if they didn't know it yet. The videos of them with underage girls would be landing in Edward's inbox by morning, along with a perfectly timed upload onto all the major news channels. Hacking into the programming had been easier than Bella expected. Sometimes, life as a genius was too easy.

But now it was time to get back to her mission: saving Leah and Alice.

—CG—

Bella hid in the shadows and peered up at the small, brick building, letting her plan play out inside her head. Laying on the ground at her feet was a bag she'd stashed long before she found herself locked in Hell with Carlisle Cullen. She knew the day would come when she'd need the contents and tonight was that night. There were too many people inside for her to rush in. Not everyone inside was a victim. If she was going in, she'd need to the darkness to help. Kneeling next to the bag, she pulled out two items: a hunting knife and a pair of night vision goggles. Taking a deep breath, Bella slipped around the back of the building, searching for the power box.

She found it in the back and pried open the metal door, finding each circuit had been labeled. How nice of them, she thought to herself as she began flicking the switches, watching as the lights inside began to go out. The bars on the windows had kept everyone inside prisoner, not that anyone in Forks paid attention to the derelict building. Nobody knew the horrors that went on there, the lives that had been ruined at the hands of these monsters. Bella's hand tightened around the knife and she couldn't help wonder if Carlisle had taken his last breath yet. She had wanted to make him suffer, but knew she had to act fast. There was too much at stake for her to truly make him feel every ounce of pain she had felt at his hands.

The backdoor swung open and a tall, beefy man stumbled out, muttering to himself about having to do the grunt work. Bella was hidden in the shadows, keeping her out of his view as he walked over to the circuit box. As he reached up to open the door, she leapt on his back and thrust the blade into the side of his neck, feeling his warm, sticky blood pour out onto her arm. He gasped for air as he dropped to his knees, his hand coming up to his throat as he tilted his head back and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured before pushing him onto his side and watching as his eyes closed and he died.

Bella put on the night vision goggles before she crept inside, letting the door close quietly behind her. Keeping her breath calm and easy, she stayed against the wall as she crept along the building. Around her, people were panicking, screaming for the lights to come back on, screaming for help. Help she couldn't give them. No matter how badly she wanted to save all of them, she couldn't. Not yet at least. She needed to find Alice. She owed that much to Aro.

As Bella slowly and quietly made her way through the building, being careful not to bump into anyone, her heart raced and more than once, she struggled not to cry out. Especially when she saw how many people had been bound to crosses, tables, benches. Dozens of people had been left naked and exposed.

Bella was close to the front of the building, when she spotted Esme brushing past everyone, and heading down the long, dark hallway that led to the lobby. Bella followed, and when Esme stopped outside a thick, wooden door, she knew that's were Alice was. Exhaling a soft breath, Bella pushed herself against Esme, feeling her knife sink into her back as she carefully turned the door knob and they fell inside the room. There, with her hands bound together by a thick leather strap, her hands pulled up over her head and attached to a hook hanging from the ceiling, and her body bruised and battered, was Alice. She had been blindfolded and stripped naked.

Esme cried out, but Bella put her hand over her mouth and nose, pulling her head back so that her ear was next to her lips. "Shh, now, don't want to alert people that I'm here, do we?"

Bella twisted the knife in Esme's back, causing the woman to scream against her hand.

"Carlisle sends his love. Said he'd see you in Hell." And then Bella removed her hand from Esme's mouth, pulled the knife out of her back and slid it across her throat. Her scream died out, replaced with the gurgling sound of her attempting to take her last breath.

Bella shifted her eyes up to where Alice hung and stood up. As she approached her, the girl whimpered.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice laced with tears and sorrow.

"A friend," Bella whispered. "I need you to be quiet, okay?"

Alice whimpered again as she nodded. Bella pulled a chair over and stood on top of it so that she could cut through the straps that kept Alice suspended in the air. Once she'd cut through them, Alice crumbled to the floor, another whimper tumbling out of her mouth. Bella knelt next to her and removed the blindfold. Alice blinked several times as she stared at Bella, who pushed her goggles up on top of head.

"Can you see me?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded, her eyes drifting to where Esme laid dead.

"Hey, look at me, not her," Bella said, drawing her attention back. "Do you remember the night I was brought here?"

Pain flashed through her dark eyes, but she once again nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you that night," Bella whispered, slowly bringing her hand up to the side of Alice's face. The woman flinched, almost like she was afraid she was going to slap her. "Are you strong to stand up? To walk out of here with me?"

Alice's head barely moved as she nodded.

"Okay." Bella wrapped her arm around Alice and helped her to her feet, trying not to think about the fact that Alice was naked. "We have to be quiet. Just stay next to me, all right?"

Alice released a shallow breath, but tilted her head up and down. Bella pulled the goggles back over her eyes and led Alice out into the hallway. Since they were closer to the front of the building, she knew that would be the safest exit.

After several minutes, Bella pushed open the front doors and led Alice outside. The girl began weeping, her arms wrapped around her as she turned her face to the sky, and Bella began to wondered how long it had been since she last felt fresh air.

"Come on. We have to hurry," Bella murmured, tugging on her arm and leading her into the shadows where her bag lay. She dug a pair of sweats and a tee out, holding them to the small girl. "They'll be too big, but it's all I've got."

"Who are you?" Alice asked, accepting the clothes and putting them on without question.

Bella pressed her lips together for a moment before she said, "A friend of your grandfathers."

"Nonno? You know my Nonno?" Alice cried, grabbing Bella's arm.

She nodded as she pulled her arm from the girl's grasp. "I'll take you to him, but I need you to be quiet. Can you do that?"

Alice nodded.

Bella picked up her bag and slung it across her body before motioned for Alice to follow her. She wouldn't be able to save everyone who needed her help, and that thought had her heart aching, but she was only one person and there was only so much she could do. Hopefully, Edward would find her emails and would save those she couldn't.

Alice kept her word and didn't utter a sound as the two walked down dirty alleyways, in between buildings, and stayed in the shadows. After almost an hour, Bella led Alice up the front walk of Aro's house and rang the doorbell. Alice stood next to her with her arms wrapped around her body and as a light flickered on inside, Bella could feel the tension radiating off the girl.

The sound of the door being unlocked and the creak as it opened, pulled both of their attention to the man standing in the doorway. Aro gasped, his hand flying up to his mouth as he looked from Bella to Alice.

"Il mio, dolce nipote," he said, reaching for his granddaughter. "Alice!"

"Nonno!" Alice wailed, throwing herself into her grandfather's arms, their cries filling the air. Bella struggled to keep from crying with them, knowing how long Aro had been searching for his granddaughter. "Momma? Daddy?"

"I'm sorry, dolce nipote, I'm so sorry," Aro murmured, nestling her against his chest as she wept for her fallen parents. Aro shifted his eyes up to Bella and opened his other arm, inviting her to join their embrace.

"I can't stay," she whispered. "I still have work to do."

Aro sighed, his eyes flicking down to the blood on her arms and clothes. "You did it then. You killed him."

Bella nodded. "Still have to get Leah, though."

"Or you can let the police handle it," he argued.

Bella shook her head and stepped away from him. "No, I can't. It's personal, Aro."

"Yeah, I suppose it is," he agreed, placing his hand on the back of Alice's head. "We'll stick to the plan, yes? Alice and I will leave tonight, and you'll meet us once you get Leah to safety, right?"

"Of course," Bella said, smiling. "Like we planned."

Aro opened his mouth, but then promptly shut it. "Be safe, sweetheart." And pressing his lips to the top of Alice's head, he whispered, "And thank you."

"You're welcome." Bella stepped over to him and pressed her lips to his cheek, feeling the moisture from his fallen tears on her lips. She looked once more at Alice before she turned and rushed off the porch and disappeared into the darkness with one thought in her head: Killing her father.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Bella stood in front of the house she'd left weeks ago, the house she'd grown up in. It meant nothing to her now, of course. It was just another reminder of the man who'd once been her father. Before her mother died, before his love of alcohol became more important than her. Before he found himself fantasizing about fucking her. Charlie Swan was nothing to her now.

Slowly, Bella crept up the front porch. She reached up and pulled down the extra key she kept hidden. As she let herself into the house, her stomach rolled and she had to cover her mouth with her hand. The place was a mess. Dirty dishes, piles of trash, clothes strung out everywhere. A noise drew Bella's attention upstairs and she placed her bag on the floor next to the door, kneeling and pulling out her knife once more. Quietly, she walked upstairs, unsurprised to find the door to her bedroom open and the sound of her father's moans trickling out.

Bile filled her mouth and she struggled to swallow it back. She was doing this for Leah. Just for her. Or so she told herself. Placing her hand on the door, she slowly pushed it the rest of the way open and peeked inside. Charlie had Leah on her hands and knees, one hand wrapped tightly in her hair while the other was wrapped around her throat as he fucked her.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you, Bella," Charlie grunted, yanking on her hair. "Don't you, you little bitch!"

"Yes, Daddy," Leah cried.

"Actually, I don't." At the sound of Bella's voice, Charlie snapped his head in her direction. He scrambled off the bed, trying to cover himself. Leah was pressed against the wall, her body curled up in a ball. She had bruises covering much of her body, much like Bella had. He'd used her as his personal fucktoy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Is that anyway to greet your daughter?" Bella tisked him and shook her head. "Can't say I'm surprised, of course. I'm not on my knees in front of you, like you want, am I? That's what you want, isn't it? For me to be the one sucking your cock, letting you fuck my ass?"

"No, I don't," he lied, his eyes shifting down to the knife Bella was tapping against the side of her leg. "Honey, I . . . I just told him that so he'd—"

"So he'd what? Give me back to you? Let me go back to me pedophile father?" Bella scoffed, pointing the knife at him. "Even you're not that stupid, Charlie."

"I . . . I . . ." He stammered, but didn't say anything else.

"I, I, I," she mocked. "God, you're pathetic." She took a step toward him, causing him to whimper as pressed himself against her closet door. Bella pressed the tip of the knife against his chest. "You were supposed to protect me, but you didn't. You gave me away like I was nothing but a piece of old furniture you didn't want anymore. And then you bought her and made her pretend to be me. How could you, Charlie! She was my friend and you turned her into your whore!"

Charlie pressed his lips together, refusing to answer, which just pissed Bella off. She swung her arm downward, slicing the knife through his skin, just under his nipple.

"Goddamn it!" he swore, covering the cut with his hand. "I didn't mean to!"

"You didn't mean to?" Grabbing him by the hair, Bella threw him onto the floor, kicking him several times in the side. He curled himself up much like Leah was on the bed, trying to protect himself. "You didn't trip and fall with your dick in her, Charlie! You fucking raped her! You hit her, made her call you daddy! You called her by my name, you offered to let those men fuck me just so you could keep her! But you didn't mean to?"

"Stop!" Charlie screamed, his arms covering his head. "Please, stop!"

"Did you stop when she begged you to?" Bella snarled, gesturing to Leah. "Did you, Charlie?"

"Yes," he lied. They both knew it. "She . . . She said it was okay. She wanted me, honey."

"Bullshit," Bella spat, kicking him again before using her foot to roll him on his back. She pressed her foot in the middle of his chest. "You want to fuck me, Charlie. You fucking want to have sex with me. How could you be that sick?"

"I know," he cried. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so fucking sorry."

"You're always so fucking sorry," she screamed, kneeling next to him and thrusting the knife into his side. "Sorry about not paying the bills, not buying food, not working, not saving my mother! Always so fucking sorry!"

Over and over, she stabbed him, letting her emotions get the best of her. Charlie was screaming, pleading with her to stop. Falling back against her bed, she watched the blood ooze out of her father's wounds, watched as his chest heaved up and down, his eyes glazing over as a light sheen of sweat covered his skin.

Charlie lobbed his head in her direction. "I'm . . . I'm . . ."

"You're going to hell," she murmured, and then, shifting back onto her knees, she held the knife above her and plunged it one last time into his heart.

Charlie gasped, his body lurching off the floor for a moment before he fell back, his eyes closing, and the last breath of air leaving his lungs. He was dead, and she had killed him.

—CG—

It wasn't until Bella felt Leah's hand on her shoulder that she remember the girl was in the room with them. Bella turned and found her kneeling on the floor, her eyes full of tears.

"He's dead," Leah whispered.

Bella simply nodded.

"I'm sorry," Leah murmured, shifting her eyes to the man who laid in the middle of the floor.

"Me, too," Bella said, standing up. She held her hand out to Leah, who just stared at it like she wasn't sure what she should do. "We don't have much time."

"You're taking me with you?" Leah asked, allowing Bella to help her stand.

Bella nodded and crossed her bedroom, opening her closet and grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt for Leah to put on. She tossed them onto the bed. "We really need to hurry."

While Leah quickly dressed, Bella shifted all the clothes hanging in her closest and pried open the false floorboard in the back of her closest and reached in for the small bag that she'd shoved inside the night she left for her stent in Hell. It didn't contain much, a few thousand dollars she'd managed to keep out of her father's hands, some pictures of her mother, a new passport, driver's license, and a disposable cell phone. The phone needed to be charged so she hoisted the bag under her arm and walked back into her bedroom, finding Leah standing over Charlie's body, just staring at him.

"Do we need to stop by your place for anything?" Bella asked, digging the phone's charger out of her dresser and plugging it in.

"He watched me all the time. Knew everything I did," Leah murmured, and Bella understood that she was referring to Carlisle. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

Bella didn't reply as she plugged the charger into the phone and pulled up the one and only number listed. She sent off a text, telling them where to meet them. Barely a minute passed before she got a reply that said they were on their way. Bella tossed the phone and charger in the bag before turning to face Leah, only to find her standing just a few inches from her.

"He's dead, too, isn't he?"

Bella nodded.

Leah shifted her eyes back to Charlie. "Did he suffer?"

"Not as much as I wanted him to," Bella admitted. "We really need to go."

Leah nodded, so Bella led her downstairs. She stopped in the kitchen and climbed onto the counter, pulling the bottles of booze Charlie thought he had hidden from her, and jumped off. Walking to the front door, she tossed the smaller bag into the bigger one and draped it across her body again. Then, opening the door, she motioned for Leah to step outside first, which she did. Bella threw the bottles of booze on the floor, watching as they broke and spilled everywhere. Then, digging a lighter out of her bag, she clicked it, causing a flame to shoot out. Bella tossed the lighter into the middle of the booze and closed the door behind her, knowing it wouldn't take long for the fire to spread.

—CG—

Half an hour later, Bella and Leah were standing at the county line between Forks and La Push. They were leaning against the side of Bella's truck when a car pulled up in front of them.

As the headlights turned off, Jacob scrambled from the backseat, rushing up to Leah, who had thrown herself into his arms. Their cries could be heard over the rumbling of the car's engine and Bella struggled to keep her tears at bay. Jacob and Leah had a love that would last a lifetime, if they could find a way to heal their broken hearts.

The driver turned the car off and climbed out. Seth brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he walked up to his sister and her fiancé. Leah released Jacob and turned to Seth, wrapping her arms around his waist. He sobbed as he held her, one hand in the middle of his back and the other on the back of her head. Bella couldn't hear what he was whispering, but knew how much he loved his sister.

"B," Jacob murmured, leaning against the side of the truck.

"She's been through a lot," Bella whispered. "Don't expect too much from her. She's gonna need you to have patience with her."

"I know," he said, angling his body toward her. "Are you going to be okay?"

Bella inhaled a deep breath. "I don't know."

"You don't have to leave, you know."

"Leave?" Leah asked, frowning as they looked at her. "You're leaving, Bella?"

"Have to," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "People are going to be looking for me. For you, too." A darkness filled Leah's eyes so Bella reached over and took her hands in her own. "But you're going to be okay. Jacob and Seth are going to take good care of you. They're going to take you somewhere safe, and Sam and Emily will be there. I promise, you'll be okay."

Leah shook her head. "But what about you? You'll be alone."

"Nah," Bella said. "I have people waiting for me."

"We'll never see you again, will we?" Seth asked, drawing her attention to him.

"No," she murmured.

"B," Seth exclaimed.

"You can't. It's too dangerous."

"But," Leah stammered.

Bella released Leah's hands and walked to the back of the truck, grabbing her bag and hoisting it over her shoulder. Digging the smaller of the two bags out, she pulled out a few hundred bucks and piece of paper, wrapped around a debit card.

"It's not much," she said, shoving the cash into Jacob's hand. "Enough to pay for a couple tanks of gas. Pre-paid credit card should get you a little further. Sorry I can't give you more. It's not safe yet."

"You need this," Jacob argued, trying to give her the money back

Bella shook her head and stepped away from him. "I've gotta go, so . . . Be safe, or whatever. Promise?"

"We promise," Jacob said, wrapping his arm around Leah. "And thank you, you know, for bringing her back to us."

"You're welcome," she said, before tossing him the keys to the truck. "Make sure nobody finds this."

And without another word, Bella turned and began hiking through the woods. Bella walked for almost an hour before she came upon the truck Jacob and Seth had stashed in the woods for her. Everyone in Forks knew she'd bought the junked out Chevy from the rez, and with it being gone, they'd assume she'd left town. It wouldn't take them long to find the trail of bodies she'd left behind, but she'd be long gone before they could pin any of it on her. There would be no record if Isabella Swan left. No prints on file, no DNA, nothing but a memory of a girl who once was. Bella wasn't an idiot, after all.

Heading in the opposite direction of La Push and Forks, Bella headed onto the highway, rolling the window down and enjoying the fresh air.

—CG—

Nineteen hours later, Bella pulled up to a gas station outside of Casper Wyoming and headed inside, keeping her ball cap over her eyes as she walked through the store to the bathroom. She'd stopped hours again and shaved her head, changed clothes, and put on a pair of fake glasses her new license said she needed for her poor eyesight.

Once she'd taken care of business, she washed her hands and headed out to grab a cup of coffee and pay for a tank of gas. However, she'd just grabbed the biggest cup they had when the clerk reached over and turned the volume on the television up.

"Reports are just now rolling in from the town of Forks Washington, where the bodies of multi-millionaire Carlisle Cullen and Esme Platt have been found. FBI had raided the house of Mr. Cullen just before six this evening after dozens of files were sent anonymously linking Mr. Cullen to, what is being dubbed, the largest human trafficking ring on the east coast. They found Mr. Cullen inside his residence, but haven't released any information about how he died. Ms. Platt was found dead inside, what the FBI has referred to as a brothel, along with an unidentified male. Dozens of men and women were found alive inside, and from what we're being told, they are connect to Mr. Cullen.

"Further warrants were served to the home of Eleazar Santiago, principal of the local high school, and to Demetri Romanoff, a local tattoo artist. The FBI hasn't released any information, but a source close to the investigation had confirmed that they have been closely linked to Mr. Cullen's operation."

The reporter paused and brought her hand up to her ear before she turned and looked behind her. "Special Agent Masen, can you give us any new developments?"

The camera shifted to a tall man with thick, auburn hair and a pair of green eyes that almost seemed to sparkle. Special Agent Edward Masen looked directly at the camera and said, "Not at this time, but we will not rest until every person involved is brought to justice."

"What about reports that a fourth body has been recovered in Forks?" the reporter asked. "Are the two cases linked?"

Edward pressed his lips together for a moment before saying, "At this stage in the investigation, we can't confirm, nor deny, any link that Charlie Swan had to Carlisle Cullen or Esme Platt. Our first priority is ensuring the safety of those who had been unwillingly held at the hands of these monsters. Personally, I'm just thankful that someone finally stood up for them, saved them from more abuse and degradation."

Bella felt her lips twitch and she almost smiled. He was thankful for her.

"Can you believe this?" the clerk scoffed turning his attention to Bella. "Here in America of all places."

Bella nodded. "Unreal, right?"

The clerk sighed. "Just the coffee?"

"No, I need fifty on pump two, also." Bella slapped enough to cover her gas and coffee on the counter and then walked out. Once she'd pumped her gas, she climbed back behind the wheel and headed back to the highway, headed to a new life. A new start. Her chance for redemption.

**That is it for this one. There is a sequel titled Bella's Redemption and will begin posting soon. **


End file.
